Of Goblets and Temptation
by Milly616
Summary: What if Harry had a twin sister? This is the story of Evangeline Potter, her adventures and life through her years at Hogwarts, starting in her FOURTH year. Hope you enjoy! This is a rewrite of my story to better comply with the site ratings.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters or trademarks or anything. They are the property of Jo Rowling and her publishers. I am in no way associated with Jo or anyone associated with the movies. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Note: First in the re-writes! Thank you for hanging in there! I know I'm a pain, but this has been a long time coming! Also, sorry for being a day late, life gets in the way some times… :(**

"James! James! It's time!" Lily screamed from her spot on the bed where she'd been for the last three months.

"I'll call Poppy!" James yelled back from the living room. He ran to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of glittering powder and threw it into his fireplace. "Poppy! She's in labor!" he shouted into the green flames that appeared. Not long after, a kindly looking woman stepped out of the flames into the Potter's living room.

"You haven't been letting her rest, Mr. Potter! She's early!" tutted the nurse.

"I most certainly have!" he defended as he pointed to the cot he'd been sleeping in before calling for her.

"Then your children will be more like you than we thought." She moaned as she rushed past him and down the hall.

James Potter was pacing frantically in the living room as he listened to his wife's screams from the end of the hall. He tried only once to join them in the room and was greeted with a pillow in the face, and shouts at him to get out. After his unsuccessful visit he decided he needed a friendly face to wait this out with him. Repeating the process in his fireplace he called for his friend Sirius.

"They won't let you in?" Sirius asked as he climbed out of the fireplace and patted the soot and ash off his clothes.

"No. Poppy seems to think I've been keeping her from her rest and Lily threw a pillow at me!" he groaned.

"Hasn't lost her steam, I see. James, just think, when this is all over you'll have two _new _reasons to have a pillow thrown at your head!" Sirius laughed. Just then they heard a new cry from the bedroom that signaled the birth of the first of the Potter twins.

Evangeline Lily Potter and Harry James Potter were just the blessing on the Potter's and their friends that they needed in this time of fear and death. Little did they know all their happiness would soon come crashing down and lives would be changed forever.

It was a clear night on Privet Drive, no one and nothing in sight, except a stray cat staring intently down the street. All the residents had long been asleep when a loud crack sounded at the corner. The cat's tail twitched for the first time in hours, acknowledging the newly present man at the corner. She watched as the man pulled what appeared to be a lighter out of his magnificently colored robe and began to flick it. One by one as he did so the lights on the street went out leaving them in total darkness as he strode down the street towards the door marked number 4. The cat joined him in stride waiting to change until he spoke to her directly.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." He chuckled at the tabby cat, but it was gone. Where moments before walked a cat, stood a tall woman dressed in robes much like his own and a hat sitting smartly on her head.

"Are the rumors true, Professor Dumbledore? Has You-Know-Who really disappeared?" she asked, concern written all over her face. Because if the rumors he had disappeared were true, then the ones about how couldn't be too far off. She shuddered to think such terrible thoughts. But after being met with silence on the matter she pressed on. "They're saying Lily and James are dead." Dumbledore nodded his head in response. "They say he tried to kill their son, Harry. But-he couldn't. They say that is why he is gone." Her questioning received only another nod in return. Her thoughts turned to the Potter's other child, Evangeline. Nothing had been said about her all day, the rumors only discussing Harry. "How did he survive? And is his sister alive?" she begged of her fellow wizard.

"We can only guess. But she is fine, Voldemort wasn't there to harm Evangeline." He said, pulling a watch out to check the time. "Hagrid's late. I suppose he told you I'd be here?" he said, looking to the sky.

"He did. Now I don't suppose you'll tell me what we're doing here of all places?" she asked giving the street a look of disgust.

"I've come to bring the twins to their only living relatives, their aunt and uncle who live here." He said pointing to number 4.

"You can't! I've watched them all day! They couldn't be less like us! And their son! Spoiled beyond belief! The Potter twins living here!" she had to hope Dumbledore was taking a break from his normal character and having her on.

"It's the best for them. I've written them a letter so they can explain things when the twins are old enough." He stated firmly, giving McGonagall a stern look.

"A letter?" she muttered in disbelief. "They'll be famous! Harry alone will be a legend! Every child will know their names! Can't there be anyone else?"

"Exactly! They will both be better off growing up away from all that. They have only each other left, we need to give them time to come into their own before they join our world." He explained.

"Yes, you are right. But how are they getting here, Professor?" she eyed him as if expecting the twins to be hidden on his person.

"I don't have them Minerva. Hagrid is bringing them."

"You think that wise?" she questioned nervously.

"You know I would trust him with my life," said Dumbledore.

Just as he said that they heard a low rumble, much like the sound of a motorcycle, coming from the sky behind them. They turned and watched a motorcycle fly down from the sky. It landed with a bit of a bump, and a man larger than the bike itself climbed off holding two small bundles to his chest.

"Hagrid! Where did you get that motorcycle?" asked Dumbledore, delighted to see the twins and their large barer.

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir, young Sirius was glad to help. I've got them here, sir." Hagrid carefully handed Harry to Dumbledore and Evangeline to McGonagall.

"There were no problems, I trust?" asked the aging wizard.

"No, sir. The house was nearly destroyed, but I got them out alright. He fell asleep over Bristol, but she only just fell asleep." The two wizards looked over the blankets to the baby boys head and a small gasp escaped McGonagall's lips.

"Is that where-?" she asked placing her hand to her mouth.

"Yes, he'll have the scar forever." He said replacing the blankets to their former cocoon.

Hagrid watched as the wizards placed the babies on the porch and Dumbledore placed a letter among the sheets wrapping Harry. The three strangers stood back and muttered well wishes and goodbyes as they disappeared into the darkness. The last to leave was Professor Dumbledore who replaced the lights before disappearing with another loud crack. The two bundles slept peacefully next to each other until the next morning when the scream of the woman who would raise them, and make their lives miserable for the next eleven years, woke them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters or trademarks or anything. They are the property of Jo Rowling and her publishers. I am in no way associated with Jo or anyone associated with the movies. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Note: Here is the first chapter. I really REALLY hope you guys like the changes I am going to make. And I really hope someone is actually reading this. :)**

Evangeline Potter awoke to her twin brother breathing heavily in the bed next to her in the tiny room they shared in the Dursley's home. She had never felt at home here, she attributed that to the treatment her and her brother received from these so called relatives. Until they were eleven years old they shared the space under the stairs, Evie suppressed a shudder at the thought.

"Harry? What is it? Was it a dream?" she asked. She watched as he sat up with one hand covering his scar and reached to their shared night table for his glasses. At the same time she reached over and turned on their lamp. She sat in wait while he ran his fingers over his scar idly before speaking.

"It was just a dream." He explained getting up and walking to his wardrobe and opening it to look into the mirror. Evie watched as he stared at his reflection. "I can barely remember…. There was a dark room, with a snake on the rug. Wormtail was there…and….Voldemort." Evie leapt from the bed and hugged her brother who looked as if he had seen a ghost. But they both knew after their Divination Professor's prediction at the end of term, that something big was coming. "I'm going to write Sirius." Was all he said before walking to the desk wedged in between the wardrobe and the door.

"You sure that's a good idea, Harry?" she asked knowing the risks involved with contacting their godfather who happened to be wanted for murders he didn't commit.

"Who else can I write too? Ron? Hermione? Dumbledore?" he sighed. "Think about it Evie, what would they say?" he said. "Plus, Sirius wants us to write him about this stuff." He sat down and wrote. Evie sat and watched her twin brother write and mentally cataloged the differences between them. Everyone always said he looked just like their father, but with their mother's eyes. Evie was the spitting image of their mother, with her long red hair and their mother's nose, but she had her father's eyes. That was something Harry and she had mused over many times.

"Let's get dressed and get some breakfast, Harry." She said walking over to him and placing her hand on his back. They quickly dressed and headed down the stairs. As they entered the kitchen they inwardly groaned at the breakfast item on today's menu; grapefruit quarters. Evie internally thanked their friends for sending them food through the mail to save them from the imposed diet plan for Dudley. They had just sat down to eat their quarters when the doorbell rang. Harry and Evie gave each other concerned looks, somehow feeling that it had something to do with them. Before they could finish their breakfast and make a hasty retreat upstairs Uncle Vernon stepped into the kitchen.

"You two. Living room. Now." He said through gritted teeth. They knew they were in for it even if they didn't know why. They followed him into the living room and watched as he paced while clutching a piece of paper. "So." He turned to look at them, "_So…_" he said again. While Harry could hold back his witty remark, Evie could not. She never had been able to control herself; always opting for mischief and trouble than living under the radar.

"So what?" she asked her uncle, a sweet smile on her lips.

"This just arrived." He waved the paper in their faces; Evie thought if he had been any closer she would have received a paper cut to her nose. "It's about both of you." He then began to read aloud to them a letter written by Mrs. Weasley. Evie had always loved the Weasley family, having been mistaken for one of their children since her first day in the wizarding world. The Weasley family was a wonderful pureblood wizarding family known for their red hair. Everyone knew the famous Harry Potter had a twin sister, but no one seemed to remember she was a ginger. It bothered her from time to time, but then she would remind herself that it wasn't such a bad thing to be mistaken for a Weasley, she could be mistaken for a Malfoy.

Mrs. Weasley was inviting them to go to the Quidditch World Cup! Evie had never been a fan of Quidditch, especially after Harry had almost died during his first game. But a certain Weasley twin loved the game, and she loved spending time with him so she couldn't let this opportunity slip by. Harry and Evie both suppressed a giggle when Mrs. Weasley expressed a fear of not having put enough stamps on the letter. Uncle Vernon then pulled out an envelope covered in stamps.

"So she used enough then." Harry stated, trying to lighten the mood that was elevating quite steadily out of control.

"The postman rang the doorbell. Thought it was funny. He was very interested to know where the letter came from." He glowered as he began to pace again. Harry and Evie looked at each other, silently willing the other to break the silence. Evie was scared of setting her uncle off again and nudged Harry with her elbow and gave him a very meaningful look before he finally spoke up.

"So can we go then?" he asked calmly. Hoping that if he stayed calm and relaxed his uncle wouldn't find a reason to tell them no. They watched in silent horror as a battle raged in their uncle's mind. On one hand, allowing them to go would make them happy, which was against everything Vernon believed in; but on the other hand, letting them go would get rid of them two weeks earlier than planned. Tough decision.

"Who is this woman?" he asked, staring them down.

"You've seen her." Evie said.

"She's our friend Ron's mother. She was waiting for him when we got off the Hog-the school train end of last term." Harry explained.

"Rather dumpy woman? Loads of children with red hair?" he asked, looking sideways at Evie as he did so. He had never liked her red hair, always saying it showed her bad breeding. "Quidditch…" he muttered. "Quidditch, what is this rubbish?" he questioned, looking from one twin to the other.

"It's a sport." Evie said curtly. "Played on broom-" she was cut off before she could finish.

"All right! Don't use that language in my house!" he said looking back to the letter. "What is the 'normal' way she talks about?" he looked up at them, panic evident on his face. Evie let Harry take that one.  
"Normal for us," he said slowly. "owl post. Regular post isn't normal for wizards." He let the word slip with out thinking.

"I will not have that language in my house! You two stand there, in the clothes Petunia and I put on your backs-" he started.

"Only after Dudley is finished with them! Evie has to wear boy's clothes that are five times too big for her!" Harry stated coldly, taking his sisters hand in his own.

"I will not be spoken to like that by two ungrateful brats!" he spat. Harry was shaking with anger at this point.

"Okay, we can see that we won't be going to the World Cup. Can we go back upstairs now and finish our letter to Sirius? You remember our godfather, right?" she said slyly. The moment the words had left her mouth she knew they had been the right ones. Harry was amazed at the sudden change in Vernon's face. He could see the anger leaving and the fear taking its place. Their aunt and uncle had been frightened to learn that their godfather was a notorious murderer who had escaped from prison.

"You're writing to him then?" he asked fearfully.

"He told us to keep in touch so he doesn't worry." Harry said, catching onto her plan quickly.

"Yeah. He worries about me a lot. He's so sure no one knows how to treat his favorite goddaughter right." She lamented. They watched together as the words sank in and the gears in Uncle Vernon's head began turning. They knew they had won; it was just a matter of waiting for him to admit defeat. Just when they thought he would pass out from the thought, he spoke.

"You can go to this…this….World Cup. But they have to come get you. We can't be bothered to drop you off anywhere." He nodded like he was being fair and tough. "And you can spend the rest of your summer with them. So, uh….you tell your godfather about this." He said before leaving the room. Evie and Harry rushed out of the room, headed for their shared bedroom but not before Evie ran straight into a solid mass. She looked up into her cousin's eyes and found disappointment at her gleeful face. Before words could be exchanged Harry and Evie slipped past him and up the stairs into their room. Just as she entered the room she felt something hit her head.

"OUCH!" she cried as she searched the ground for what had hit her. Meanwhile her brother noticed his owl Hedwig was back and saw the tiny ball of fuzz flying around the room. He chuckled to himself before tapping his sister on the shoulder,

"I think I found what hit your head." He said pointing up at the ceiling to the flying fuzz ball. It was then that it dropped the letter it was holding at their feet. Both twins reached for it at once, but Harry came away the victor. It was a letter from Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend. Evie had always preferred Hermione to Ron, mainly because she took her studies much more seriously than the two boys. But she found true best friends in the Weasley twins. They were all tricksters, the three of them. In her first year at Hogwarts she had nearly caught up to them in pranks. That was when she first developed her crush on Fred Weasley. Even in their second year when every girl was falling for that prat Gilderoy Lockheart, she only had eyes for Fred. She snapped herself back to reality when she heard her brother reading the letter aloud. They were coming to get them whether their aunt and uncle said yes or not! At least she got a chance to test plan S out. And the good news was that it works. They shared a quick smile before Harry ran to finish his letter to Sirius and write a response to Ron.

"This is so exciting! I can't wait for them to come get us! Who do you think will come?" Evie mused as she spun and fell onto her bed giggling with excitement.

"Well, last time they came to take us away it was Ron, Fred and George. So maybe they'll be the ones who come again?" Harry decided, tying the letters to the two owl's legs. After they were far from sight he noticed Evie holding a piece of birthday cake out to him. It was certainly time for celebration.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters or trademarks or anything. They are the property of Jo Rowling and her publishers. I am in no way associated with Jo or anyone associated with the movies. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The next day Harry's trunk was fully packed with all his school supplies, his broom and the invisibility cloak that had been his fathers. Evie on the other hand had stayed up late writing to Hermione and her friend from Ravenclaw, Jane. Harry sighed as she lied on the bed, still fast asleep from the night before. He dared not pack up the map Fred and George had given her, so he opted to wake her instead.

"Evie? It's noon! Get up! You need to pack!" Harry half shouted as he shook his twin sister. She woke with a start and smacked Harry in the face.

"Wha-?" she moaned as she looked up at his face, seeing his glasses askew on his face. "What's wrong with your glasses, Harry?" she asked groggily. "What time is it?"

"It is noon and you still haven't packed! We need to be ready when they get here, Evie." Harry scolded her.

She sighed and got out of bed and got dressed in her over sized boys clothing. Dudley's discarded clothing looked even more ridiculous on Evie than it did on Harry; at least Harry was a boy. Aunt Petunia took her shopping for clothes once when she was little; it was quite nice until the mannequin wearing the outfit she really wanted started following them around. She tried to explain that she didn't know why or how it was happening, but Aunt Petunia just dragged her out of the store without buying anything. She looked at herself in the wardrobe mirror before packing her uniform and supplies; the shirt she was wearing went down to her knees and her pants had to be pinned in certain places just so they didn't fall down. She finally packed up the map that had been created by her father and his friends, and had been given to her by the Weasley twins last year to help them get into Hogsmeade village with the rest of the school. It was about a quarter to five when Evie finished packing everything. Once packed the Potter twins headed down to the living room to wait for the Weasleys to arrive. Once they got to the living room Uncle Vernon started in on them, asking questions.

"They will be dressed in normal clothes, won't they? None of this robe business?" he asked them, worry clear in his voice. Upon hearing no answer his face grew red and fearful. "They will be driving of course?" he asked.

"I think so," Evie replied, for once in her life playing it safe. She didn't want Vernon to be any more on edge than he already was. Sensing the tension in the room Harry and Evie left to sit on the stairs. "They'll be here soon, right Harry?" she asked as five o'clock came and went. She was worried something had come up and they'd receive an owl any moment expressing an apology, instead of the bunch of red heads she thought of as family.

"I know they will. Just wait." He said as they listened to the Dursleys complain about the tardiness and general unreliability of wizards. Suddenly they heard Aunt Petunia screech and a loud bang come from the living room. Evie jumped up and ran to the living room excitedly. When she got there she heard loud noises coming from the boarded up fire place.

"Ouch! No! Fred, go back! Something's gone wrong! Go back! Tell George not too- George!" Mr. Weasley's voice could be heard from behind the boards that had been covering the fireplace since she was eleven years old and she and Harry's Hogwarts letters had come flying through it by the hundreds.

"Dad, maybe they can hear us? Evie? Harry? Are you there? Can you hear us?" Fred's voice drifted through causing Evie to go a bit weak in the knees. Before she could answer Harry came rushing past her and shouted into the boards.

"We're here. Our fireplace is boarded up. You won't be able to get through." He explained.

"What have they done that for?" George questioned.

"They have an electric fire." Evie explained.

"Electric? With a plug? Oh how exciting!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "Oh! Ron!"

"What are we doing here? Something hasn't gone wrong has it?" Ron's voice joined the many coming from the fireplace.

"No, this is exactly where we want to be Ron. Or didn't Dad tell you?" Fred said sarcastically.

"Right, boys quiet. Harry, there is only one way to get out of this. You and Evie stand back now." Mr. Weasley shouted. They had barely stumbled back when the wall exploded outward, covering their Uncle with a film of white dust. "Hello Harry, Evie! Good to see you!" came Mr. Weasley's greeting. Fred, George and Ron came tumbling out after their father. "Your trunks ready?" he asked them.

"They're upstairs, packed and ready!" Evie chimed, the smile growing ever larger on her face.

"I'll get them." Fred said with a wink to Evie and Harry. Evie knew something was up and wanted desperately to be in on the plan. She turned to go with him and headed up the stairs with her best friend. While his sister was upstairs with Fred, Harry remained downstairs watching the interaction between Mr. Weasley and his uncle. Mr. Weasley was desperately trying to strike up a conversation with the Dursleys. While upstairs in the bedroom, Evie cornered her best friend.

"What are you up too, Mr. Weasley?" she asked backing her friend into the corner. She had to strain her neck to look up into his eyes; he was so much taller than she. Evie Potter stood only 5'4" a full foot shorter than Fred who stood at 6'4". She was smiling up at him, and he was smirking down at her.

"Ms. Potter, call me Fred, please. And I'm not sure you are up to the task. This is mans work, my dear Evie." He chided as he slipped from her grasp and walked over to the trunk on her bed. He jumped on the bed and lounged next to her trunk as she strode over to him.

"I'm hurt Fred. Haven't I proved on a number of occasions that I can out think and out prank you on your best day?" she raised an eyebrow before knocking his feet from the bed. "Now are you going to let me in on it or not?" she asked placing her hand on her hip.

"You know, on any other girl that would look ridiculous. But even dressed in whale sized boys clothing you still intimidate me. You were always in. I came up with this plan with you in mind." He jumped off the bed and pulled some wrapped candies out of his left pocket. "George and I made these. I plan to let them drop from my pocket and leave behind one or two for your cousin to find." He smiled at her proudly, but she just stared at him in return.

"You're plan is to break my cousins diet?" she scoffed.

"No." he laughed. "Take this one for instance, this is one we call a Ton-Tongue Toffee. Eat it and your tongue grows to enormous proportions." His grin grew when he saw her eyes light up at the prospect of her cousin's tongue growing.

"He'll never trust a wizard again after this, you know that. I like the way you think, Fred. You truly are a wizard to look up to." She chuckled. "Now let's get these trunks downstairs so we can get out of this place." She said dragging her trunk off the bed and out the bedroom door. She didn't know it, but Fred watched her go in awe. The two young wizards dragged the trunks down the stairs effectively scaring Dudley from the kitchen. Once Fred was sure Dudley was looking he dropped the sweets, making a huge deal to clean them up. Once he stood up, he and George went through the fire back to the Burrow followed by Ron. Evie and Harry turned to say good-bye but stopped when they saw their cousin on the floor holding an ever growing tongue. Before Harry or Mr. Weasley could say a word Evie stepped backward into the fire and shouted "the Burrow!" and disappeared into the green flames.

Back at the Burrow she stepped out of their fireplace and was attacked with hugs from Hermione and Ginny who were both glad to see her. She laughed but told them she had some business to attend to with Fred and George and Hermione gave her a knowing look.

"Evie, do I need to remind you that studying isn't enough? You need to stop getting into so much trouble with those two…" she warned her best friend.

"Hermione, I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about." She said straight faced as she rushed up the stairs to her favorite room in the house. She quickly went in and closed the door behind her before collapsing into a fit of laughter just inside the room. "That was amazing! You two are geniuses!" she cried. They laughed together for a minute before Evie gave each one a hug and excused her self to change into the clothes she knew would be waiting for her in Mrs. Weasley's hands. Before she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Mrs. Weasley holding a pair of pants and a new jumper. "Mrs. Weasley! Thank you so much!" she said giving the only motherly figure in her life a kiss on the cheek and a hug of thanks. When she emerged from Ginny's room after changing she ran straight into a tall thin figure. Looking up she smiled, "Hi Fred." She said.

"I'm not Fred. I'm George." He flashed her a look of pure shock and dismay.

"Fred, I spend enough time with the two of you that I can tell the difference. You're voice is deeper and George's eyes are closer together than yours." She told him.

"Wow, you really pay close attention don't you?" he asked looking her up and down. He couldn't help but noticed that this past year she had been growing up and the last few months had been no exception. He hadn't been able to tell in those tent-like clothes she'd been wearing, but in the jumper his mum had knitted for her you could actually tell she was a girl.

"It's a talent. Is there something on my jumper?" she asked looking herself up and down. When she could find no sign of a stain she looked back up into his eyes to find that he could barely meet hers. "Fred?" she inquired.

"No. You look fine." He said absently before turning and heading back to his room leaving Evie confused and alone in the cramped hallway of the Burrow. She shook her head before heading downstairs. When she reached the kitchen she was just in time to see her brother appear in the fireplace. She rushed to help him over the grate. Once he was in the kitchen Harry and Evie shared a laugh at the expense of their cousin who could never pass up a sweet. Soon the twins joined them in the kitchen.

"How was it? Did it swell up and flop around?" George asked.

"What color was it? We wondered if it would change colors…" Fred questioned. But before Harry could answer both questions there was a small pop and an angry Mr. Weasley was standing behind George.

"What did you give that poor Muggle boy, Fred?" he shouted. Fred quickly jumped to his own defense.

"I didn't _give_ him anything!" he stated clearly, an evil grin spreading across his face. "I simply _dropped_ it... It's not my fault he can't help himself. I never told him to eat it."

"But you dropped it on purpose, Fred. Harry and Evie had told you about the diet, so you knew he'd eat it!" he roared.

"How big did his tongue get?" George interjected.

"Four feet. It was four feet long before they'd let me help him." Shouted Mr. Weasley. Everyone in the room roared with laughter except Mr. Weasley. "This isn't funny boys!" his voice was loud enough to break through their laughter. "I don't spend half my life campaigning against the mistreatment of Muggles so my own sons can-"

"We didn't do it because he's a Muggle!" Fred shouted back. He couldn't believe his father would think that.

"We gave it to him because he's a great bullying git, isn't he Evie?" George added.

"Yes, he is, Mr. Weasley." Evie said nervously as Fred punched his brother's arm.

"That is far from the point!" raged Mr. Weasley. "You just wait until I tell your mother-"he started to threaten.

"Tell me what, Arthur?" came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the doorway to the kitchen. She entered the room holding clothes for Harry to change into, not much different than those she brought Evie. "Hello, Harry, dear. And Evie, you look beautiful." She complimented her guests before turning on her husband. "I believe you have something to tell me Arthur." She narrowed her eyes as her husband shifted nervously under her gaze.

"It's nothing, really, Molly." Mumbled the aging man. "Fred and George- but I've just had words with them-" he said as she turned to her sons.

"What have you done this time?" she cried at them. "If you've roped Evie into your Weasley Wizard Wheezes-" she started.

"Ron, lets show Harry and Evie where they're sleeping." Hermione suggested, after seeing the look on Fred's face at Mrs. Weasley's accusation.

"They'll just sleep where they did last year-" Ron started.

"We can all go," Hermione stated pointedly.

"Great idea! Let's go Fred!" George said trying to get out of being yelled at.

"You two stay where you are!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

As the five headed up the rickety staircase Evie turned to Ron, "What is Weasley Wizard Wheezes anyway?" she asked. The two Weasleys laughed at her before answering.

"Mum found a stack of order forms in their room when she was tidying up last week." Ron said.

"There were great long price lists for all the joke stuff they've invented! We never knew they were inventing stuff." Ginny said.

"We've been hearing explosions for years, but we just thought they liked the noise." Ron continued.

"Well that shows how much you know." Evie laughed. "I've known since second year."

"Did you know that it's all a bit dangerous?" Hermione questioned. "And to think they were going to start selling them at Hogwarts!" she stated outraged.

"Mum went mad! Burned all the forms, told them they couldn't make anymore. She'd been furious with them to begin with, they didn't get as many O.W.L.s as she expected." Ron said. Before they made it to Ron's room they had to endure a lecture about cauldron thickness and how to keep quiet on the stairs.

"Fred and George will be in here with us, Harry." Ron told him.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Bill and Charlie are here! They are taking Fred and George's room because Percy needs his room to _work_." Ron said.

"So we'll be in your room then Ginny?" Evie asked as Harry and Ron got to talking about Ron's new owl, Pigwidgeon.

Ginny gave a nod before they all entered Ron's room.

"Did you two get the food parcels we sent?" Hermione asked.

"YES!" Harry and Evie exclaimed in unison. They didn't have many twin moments like that, unlike the Weasley twins who spoke in unison quite often.

"They saved our lives." Harry stated. After a thorough discussion of the summer Ron turned to Harry and Evie,

"Hey, have you heard from- OW!" Evie kicked Ron before he could finish his question. She quickly apologized.

"I think they've stopped fighting…" Hermione said changing the subject and ushering everyone downstairs. They entered the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley immediately gave them each a task to do. She sent the girls out to the garden to help with the table. Evie, Ginny and Hermione headed straight to the garden to find four Weasleys fighting over who would win a flying table fight. Bill and Charlie pulled out their wands and suddenly the tables were flying through the air and crashing into one another. Fred took Bill's side while George took Charlie's.

"Boys, will they ever grow up?" Hermione asked staying on the fringes of the garden half in fear. Ginny took up Charlie's cause while Evie joined Fred in cheering on Bill. As hard as Ginny and George tried, they were no match for Fred and Evie. They were louder by half. It wasn't long before Harry and Ron found their way to the garden just in time to see Bill knock a leg off Charlie's table.

"Can you keep it down?" came Percy's terse voice from a window high up in the Burrow. Everyone apologized as Bill and Charlie returned the tables to the ground. It was then that Ron noticed something he hadn't seen from his older brother before, a blush.

"They're getting close, aren't they?" Ron asked as he nudged Harry and pointed to Fred and Evie. They were joking and laughing and Ron wasn't sure how everyone seemed to miss it.

"They're best friends Ron," Harry said rolling his eyes. Harry was sure Ron was seeing things until he took a closer look himself. Fred was smiling a smile Harry had never seen before, and was that Fred blushing?! That didn't seem right.

"Suit yourself, mate." Ron said shrugging. They both watched as George joined the duo, completing the normal trio.

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes?!" Evie squealed once she had both her favorite Weasleys pulled off to the side. "Why didn't you tell me?!" she hit them both playfully.

"We thought it would be more fun to show you, Evie. We know how much you like a show." George beamed.

"I do…" she sighed. "Do you guys need any help selling at school? I could help keep Hermione off your backs." She suggested.

"Evie, you are brilliant!" Fred said giving her a hug that lifted her off the ground. "I told you she was brilliant didn't I George?"

"Erm… sure you did Fred. Now put our brilliant Potter down." He said shifting awkwardly. With Evie safely on the ground again George excused his twin and himself. Once Evie was a safe distance away George questioned his brother. "What was that about?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked confused. "Evie offered to help us sell at Hogwarts, so I accepted." He said, trying to hide his feelings as best he could.

"Merlin's saggy left testicle, you fancy Evie?!" George cried. Fred went scarlet, half from embarrassment and half from anger at his twin for shouting it for the whole world to hear.

"Would you keep your voice down, George?!" he growled.

"Oh Fred, good choice, really. You do remember what Harry did to Seamus when he expressed interest in Evie, don't you?" George asked his twin in concern. "He hexed him so bad he was in hospital for a week!"

"Exactly why I want you to keep your voice down about it!" Fred begged. "Please, just keep this to yourself until I can figure out what to do about him?"

"Only if you help me get Angelina." George laid his terms out.

"Deal." They said in unison. Fred had never felt more scared and relieved at the same time. He knew George was right about Harry, he was a great guy, sure, but he was also an overprotective git when it came to his sister.

"Fred! George! Get over here and help get dinner on the table!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at the twins from the door of the house. The two Weasleys twins trudged into the house and came out laden with platters of food. By seven o'clock they had sat down to eat and everyone started chatting except Harry and Evie. To start out with they just ate and enjoyed the taste of a home cooked meal. Fred tried hard not to stare at Evie during dinner, but he couldn't help himself. He stole glances here and there while talking Quidditch with his brothers. He noticed how her hair fell over her shoulder, the way it shone in the fading light. He loved the almost imperceptible way she rolled her eyes as Percy tried desperately to interest her in his 'top-secret' work for the ministry. It was then that Evie turned her head in time to catch Fred watching her; she blushed and looked away quickly, a smile playing on her lips.

"Dear! Look at the time! Off to bed! The lot of you! Harry and Evie, you leave your lists out. I'll get your supplies. There might not be enough time after the Cup, lasted five days last time." Mrs. Weasley explained as she ushered the children from the table back towards the house.

"I hope it does this time!" Harry chimed.

"I certainly don't!" chided Percy. "What would my in-tray look like if I were away for five days? I shudder to think!" he said giving a perceptible shudder.

"Yeah, someone might slip more dragon dung in it, eh Perce?" Fred laughed causing Percy to get very red in the face before he answered.

"It was a fertilizer sample from Norway!" he defended. "And it was nothing personal!" he said before storming away. Fred came up alongside Evie and leaned in.

"It was; we sent it." He whispered before walking on, leaving her laughing silently. But Harry noticed the exchange and was quite bothered by it.

"What was that?" he demanded of his twin sister.

"What was what?" she asked confused.

"With Fred! What did he say to you?" he said, letting his overprotective side take over.

"Merlin's beard Harry! Are you going to hex every guy who talks to me? Fred just told me he and George sent that dragon dung to Percy!" Evie cried.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt!" Harry sighed. He knew he was overreacting. Fred and George had always treated Evie like a sister. But why then did Fred linger just a little too long when he leaned in to whisper, and his grin was different. As Evie stormed off muttering about how hopeless boys were, Harry tried to shake the thoughts of Fred and his sister from his mind.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters or trademarks or anything. They are the property of Jo Rowling and her publishers. I am in no way associated with Jo or anyone associated with the movies. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Evie thought she had just lain down to sleep in Ginny's room, when she was being shaken awake by Hermione.

"Evie! Get up! Mrs. Weasley has breakfast downstairs. Don't go back to sleep!" Hermione scolded as Evie pulled up the covers and rolled over. Hermione threw her hands up and left the room. Downstairs in the kitchen Mrs. Weasley didn't miss Evie's absence from the room.

"Where is Evie?" she asked as Hermione entered the kitchen alone.

"She won't get up. Honestly Harry, I don't know how you put up with it." She said taking a seat next to him at the table.

"You just have to know how to properly motivate her." Fred said. "Watch and learn." He left the room and headed up the staircase. No one noticed the look on Harry's face as Fred left the room, it was one of distrust. Fred made his way upstairs to his sister's room quietly and found his best friend asleep in the center of the room. She was sprawled out, taking up far too much space for someone so small.

"Evie?" he whispered as he knelt next to her. He chuckled when she twitched at the sound of his voice. "Evie, you've got to wake up now." He told her, moving a chunk of her hair away from her face.

"Don't wanna." She mumbled as she snuggled further into her bed.

"I know. But you'll miss seeing Percy's bed head meet mum's oatmeal." He coaxed as he stroked her hair.

"Will you be there, Fred?" she asked groggily as her eyes opened and found his. She noticed his hand starting to leave her head and reached up and held his hand in place.

"Who do you think is making the introduction?" he asked, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Come on, get dressed. I'll be waiting outside the door for you." He got up and left the room. Evie got up and dressed quickly before joining Fred in the hall.

"So, how are we making this introduction?" she asked sounding less like someone who just woke up, and more like someone who'd been awake for hours. Fred shook his head and led her to Percy's door and pointed to the ceiling.

"Bill charmed that bowl years ago; I just moved it above his door this morning. When Perce opens his door and walks out, it will drop on his head! Unfortunately, they are Apparating and get a lie-in." he explained.

"So you lied to get me out of bed?" she whined.

"You had to get up or be left behind, didn't you?" he pointed out, grinning down at her.

"Well, you know I don't like Quidditch, Fred. I worry every time you three go out to play." She looked down at her feet in embarrassment.

"What's there to worry about?" he asked as they headed toward the staircase.

"Oh, I don't know, someone cursing your broom, tampering with a bludger, being struck by lightening, being knocked off your broom and falling to your death?" she listed off all the things she'd seen go wrong in her three full years in the wizarding world.

"When you put it like that, you make it sound dangerous!" he joked as they made their way down the stairs.

"Why do we have to be up so early?" she asked as they entered the kitchen.

"We've got a bit of a walk ahead of us, don't we?" Mr. Weasley said as Evie took a seat at the table.

"Are we walking to the World Cup?" Harry asked.

"Good heavens no, just a short way to the Portkey!" Mr. Weasley explained.

"What's a—" Harry began.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, causing everyone to jump.

"Yes mum?" he asked nervously.

"What is that in your pocket?" she demanded.

"Nothing!" George lied, convincing no one.

"Accio!" she shouted pointing her wand at her son's pocket. Soon Ton-Tongue Toffees were flying from Fred and George's pockets and jacket linings. "I thought we told you to destroy them?!" she howled.

"We spent six months making those Mum!" Fred shouted. Evie knew how much those toffees meant to him and she could feel her heart breaking with his.

"And a fine six months those must have been! No wonder you did so terribly on your O.W.L.s!" She yelled as she threw away the toffees she'd collected.

The Burrow was over come with an awkward silence and tension. Not a moment too soon everyone was ready to go, and Fred and George were the first out the door; Evie followed close after. The twins didn't even look back when their mother called out to say goodbye, so Evie turned and waved.

"Cheer up guys!" Evie said nudging them both. "We're going to the World Cup!" she said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Easy for you to say, Evie, you didn't just lose six months of hard work." Fred sulked.

"Yeah, that _was_ terrible, good thing you didn't lose everything." Evie said before speeding up.

"What do you mean Miss Potter?" George asked.

"Oh nothing," she said pulling a Ton-Tongue toffee out of her pocket. "No need to thank me gentleman."

"Evangeline Potter you are our hero!" the twins said in unison.

"Yes, well there is more where that came from." She said smiling

They spent the rest of the walk joking and talking about who would win. They were the first up the hill, though Fred had to help Evie from falling the whole way up. Once everyone was up the hill they spread out looking for the Portkey. Evie jumped when a voice rang out on the hill top.

"Arthur! It's here!" the unfamiliar voice called out. The group walked in the direction of the voice and found a man and his son holding a shabby old boot.

"Amos!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed giving the man a hug. "Kids, this is Amos Diggory! He works for the ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. You must know his son, Cedric?" he asked. Cedric Diggory was known to them all as the Hufflepuff seeker who beat the Gryffindor team in the first match of the season last year. He was also known through out the school for his good looks, but Evie had never been able to see it.

"Hi." Cedric said giving a sheepish smile. Everyone except Fred and George said hello back. Evie gave each twin a stern look before giving up hope that they would put their anger at him aside and return the pleasant exchange.

"These all yours, Arthur?" Amos asked eyeing the seven teens standing on the hill top.

"Oh no, just the redheads." He replied.

"Oy! Evie's not _my _sister!" Fred exclaimed.

"Right! Sorry Evie! This is Evangeline, a friend of Fred and George, Hermione, a friend of Ron's, and Harry, Evie's brother and another friend of Ron's." Mr. Weasley said, clearing up the confusion.

"Merlin's beard!" Amos cried, his eyes widening. "Harry and Evangeline Potter?" Amos said Evie's name, but his eyes stayed fixed on Harry and his scar. Evie liked it that way, but she knew Harry didn't.

"Erm….Yeah." Harry mumbled. He was still not used to being stared at like a piece in a museum. But actually meeting Harry seemed to set Amos off about the game where Cedric beat Harry. Evie had to grab hold of Fred's hand, as much to stop herself as it was to stop him, from saying or doing something they'd regret. Luckily Mr. Weasley jumped to action and directed them to each touch the Portkey before Mr. Diggory could continue. Evie ended up wedged between Fred and George and across from Cedric who shot her his winning smile, which usually caused girls to melt, but she just glowered at him instead.

Suddenly she jerked forward as if an unknown force had grabbed her around the middle. Before she knew what was happening her feet slammed onto the ground causing her to fall onto something warm and comfortable. She looked down and found Fred looking up at her, his arms around her waist. Blushing wildly, Evie scrambled to her feet, trying not to look at Fred. When Fred got to his feet he was smiling like a fool, but no one noticed the exchange but Ginny. She watched them very closely as they made their way to the campsite. Neither would look directly at the other, but they kept sneaking side-long glances when they thought no one was looking.

Evie had never seen so many witches and wizards in one place before. Everywhere she looked she saw magically altered tents; chimneys, front gardens, windows, and multi story tents barely scratched the surface. They finally came to an empty spot with a sign post marked "Weezly".

"Ah, here we are!" Mr. Weasley said dropping his pack. "Field is just on the other side of the wood! Best place!" he turned to the kids, an excited smile on his face. "Right, no magic! Evie, Hermione, Harry, could you tell me where to start?" The three young wizards shared a concerned glance, not a one of them had ever been camping. Evie quickly shoved Harry and Hermione forward and then hid behind the twins.

Eventually Harry and Hermione got the tents up, with no help from Harry's sister. Evie came up along side her brother and leaned in,

"How are we all fitting in two tents? These things are tiny." She whispered as Mr. Weasley crawled into the tent and called to them to join him. Seeing Evie's discomfort at the idea, Harry went first. When he didn't immediately come back out Evie followed him in.

"This looks just like…" Harry started.

"Mrs. Figg's house!" she finished her brothers thought as the rest of their party joined them in the tent. "Smells a bit like it too!" she laughed. Taking a second look around, she noticed there were only four bunks in this tent, along with separate dining and kitchen areas.

"We'll need water-Ron, Harry, Hermione could you go get some while the rest of us get firewood?" Mr. Weasley asked as he continued to wander the tent.

"Before you go, I'll show you the girl's tent." Ginny offered. Evie and Hermione followed her to the slightly smaller tent. It was much simpler than the other, it didn't have a stove, nor as many chairs, but it did have a wardrobe and lacked the cat smell that reminded Evie so much of Mrs. Figg's home.

"Dad says it's time to go get the wood now!" George said poking his head in the tent. They all left the tent and Hermione went off with Harry and Ron. The second Hermione was out of ear shot Ginny turned on Evie.

"You and my brother." she said.

Evie began to panic, but managed to regain composure long enough to attempt to play dumb. Evie couldn't deny she'd had a crush on Fred since they first met in King's Cross station all those years ago, but this is the first time she'd been found out.

"What about Ron and I?" she asked.

"Evangeline Potter you know very well I don't mean Ron! What is going on with you and Fred?" Ginny couldn't contain her excitement when she saw the panic on Evie's face. "I knew it! How long?" she asked jumping up and down.

"Ginny, there really isn't anything going on between Fred and me! I mean, I've fancied him for ages, but there is nothing there." She said as they made their way to the edge of the woods.

"Well, you know, I think it's cute!" she laughed. "Maybe one day you really will be a Weasley!" she told her friend. "I've always wanted a sister!" Evie sat under the shade of the biggest tree she could find.

"Ginny! I don't even think he sees me as anything but a sister!" Evie cried.

"Are you serious? Evie, he jumped at the chance to make it perfectly clear you weren't his sister on the hill this morning! And when you fell on him! I've never seen him smile so wide in my life! And I've seen the way he looks at you when he thinks Harry isn't looking." Ginny reassured her friend.

"Really?" Evie asked looking up hopefully at Ginny.

"Yeah, really." Ginny laughed as she offered her hand to Evie, "Let's get back, I think we have enough wood now."

Ginny now knew Evie and Fred had feelings for each other, she just didn't know how to get them together without Harry ruining it. When they got back to the tents she excused herself to the tent to plot. This left Fred, George and Evie to watch Mr. Weasley attempt to light a fire using matches. Evie was about to offer her help when she noticed how much fun he was having. Instead she sat down nervously next to Fred and they watched his father splinter match after match.

"Where do you reckon our brothers are with the water?" Fred asked trying to make conversation.

"Lost, I hope." She said looking from Mr. Weasley's attempts at the fire to Fred's face.

"And why, Miss Potter do you want your beloved brother to be lost?" Fred asked secretly hoping the same.

"He said something to me last night, and I don't really want to be around him right now." She explained as she started picking at the grass at her feet.

"What did he say that has you so upset?" Fred asked.

"He's convinced himself that he has to be my brother and my father. I am sick of it. He's convinced that any guy I like is going to hurt me." She lamented.

"Yeah, I remember what he did to Seamus last year." He said, but before Evie could say another word George's voice rang out from behind them.

"You three took your time." He said.

"We ran into a few people." Harry explained as he eyed his sister sitting so close to Fred. He shook his head, and tried to tell himself that he was imagining things.

"The fire isn't started yet?" Ron moaned.

"Dad's playing with the matches." Fred explained.

"He was having so much fun; I didn't want to stop him." Evie added with a laugh. Soon enough Hermione and Mr. Weasley had the fire lit, but it would take an hour for it to be hot enough to cook their food. Evie saw Ginny talking to George for awhile before she invited Evie and Hermione back into the girl's tent. Evie shot Fred an apologetic smile as she got up and left. Once in the tent Ginny started grilling Evie.

"So, Evie anything special you want to tell us?" she asked.

"Ginny!" Evie squealed.

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Oh nothing, just that Evie fancies Fred!" Ginny laughed as she started running from Evie.

"Well that's nothing new, is it?" Hermione stated matter-of-factly. That caused the two redheads in the tent to stop and turn to face Hermione.

"You knew?" Evie shouted.

"Well it's not as if you hid it well…" Hermione muttered.

"What's all the noise?" Harry asked poking his head in the tent.

"Nothing!" the three girls said in unison.

"Okay, well the fire is almost hot enough to cook on so lunch will be ready soon." He said before pulling his head back out. The three girls burst into laughter.

"Evie, how long have you liked Fred?" Ginny asked.

"Since first year." Hermione said gaining her another look of surprise from both girls.

"How do you know all this?" Evie asked.

"You talk in your sleep. And seeing as your bed has been next to mine for three years now, I was bound to hear things. But don't worry, I won't tell Harry you stole his sock when you were five." Hermione said lightening the mood.

"I can't believe I talk in my sleep!" Evie mumbled in disbelief.

"I can't believe you are still worried about stealing Harry's sock!" Ginny laughed. Just then Fred came bounding into the tent.

"Percy's just arrived, hide me!" he begged.

"It worked?" Evie asked. "The oatmeal actually worked?!"

"He still has bits in his hair!" Fred laughed.

"Quick! This way." Evie said leading him to the wardrobe. "In you get."

"George blamed you too. Percy is on the war path." He said climbing into the wardrobe.

"I am going to get him for this!" Evie said as Fred pulled her in as well.

"Ginny? Could you close this until Percy calms down?" Fred asked his baby sister.

"Why should I? You dumped oatmeal on his head!" Ginny laughed. "You deserve whatever he does to you!"

"Please Ginny? For your favorite Potter?" Evie begged.

"Fine, for you." She laughed. "But don't expect me to calm him down." She said as she closed them into the dark wardrobe.

Ginny took this opportunity to keep everyone out of the tent and give Evie and Fred some time alone.

"So, Evie, fancy meeting you here." Fred laughed.

"Yeah. Fred? Can you reach your wand?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"I'm afraid of the dark and my wand is out there…" she told him as she turned her head away from where she knew his face to be. Suddenly the wardrobe was filled with light from Fred's wand.

"How's that?" he asked as he put his hand under her chin and turned her head towards his, causing their eyes to meet.

"Ye-yeah." She stuttered as she looked into his eyes. She loved his eyes, they were a shade of green rarely found in nature; pale and slightly misty, like looking at a far away grassy hill in the rain. She looked away so she could speak, "How long will we be in here, you reckon?" she asked.

"No clue, but George is supposed to come find us when he calms down, or it is time to head out to the pitch." He explained.

"So what do we do until then?" she asked trying hard not to look him in the eyes again. Neither spoke for what felt like an hour but was only minutes.

"Evie?" Fred's voice broke the silence.

"Yeah?" she said looking up at him. Before she knew it his lips were on hers and she found them moving in time with his. Her arms encircled his neck as one of his hands worked its way into her hair while the other went around her waist. Suddenly the door to the wardrobe flew open to reveal Fred's twin.

"Time to eat, love birds! Fred, I've made a bet that will get us our seed money, oh, and Hermione told me these were for you Evie." He said tossing her what looked like a pair of binoculars.

"What are they?" she asked looking them over. "They look like binoculars."

"They're omnioculars." The twins said in unison. "They replay, slow down, and give play-by-plays of what ever you view with them. Great for watching Quidditch."

"Joy." She said as she sat down to eat.

"This will be the greatest game of Quidditch you'll ever watch!" George told her.

"How is that? I hate Quidditch…" she mumbled.

"Because no one you know will be risking their lives, especially not me." Fred said.

After everyone was finished eating they all headed into the forest, Fred and Evie taking up the rear.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters or trademarks or anything. They are the property of Jo Rowling and her publishers. I am in no way associated with Jo or anyone associated with the movies. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Note: So siriusly sorry for the delay! College is a time sucker… :( **

Fred and Evie stayed behind the others the whole walk to the stadium. They chose not to talk, enjoying the quiet as they held each others hands. The twenty minute walk was the happiest of Evie's life. When they finally stepped out of the woods they reluctantly stepped away from each other and separated their hands. It was a non-verbal understanding that Harry couldn't find out, especially before they had a chance to figure out what **it **was.

Evie took in the sight of the gigantic stadium before her, the walls looked like solid gold, and even though Evie could only see a fraction of the walls, she could tell Hogwarts could fit in the stadium ten times, and there would still be room left over. Seeing the look of awe on her face, Fred had to fight the urge to kiss her.

"Seats a hundred thousand." He told her before lowering his voice, "You look cute all awestruck"

"Fred!" she whispered as she playfully hit his arm before following Mr. Weasley to the nearest entrance and up the stairs to the highest box. On the way up Fred noticed Ginny and George whispering and looking back at him and Evie, while Hermione distracted Ron and Harry.

"Does Ginny know?" Fred asked Evie.

"She figured it out when I fell on you this morning. Hermione knows too." She told him.

"Great. What if they tell Harry? I really don't want to hurt him in a duel." He joked.

"They won't." She laughed. "You'd take on The Boy Who Lived just for me?" she asked pretending to be worried.

"I'd make sure I didn't scar him too badly." He said laughing.

It was then that they entered the top box. It was beautiful, the view was breath taking. The stadium was emitting a golden light that made everything look brighter, the field below looked so smooth it couldn't be real.

"This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Evie remarked as she sat down. The box was empty, save for a house-elf called Winky, whom Harry mistook for Dobby the former house-elf to the Malfoy family. Dobby had tried to stop Harry and Evie from going back to school their second year, but Fred, George, and Ron saved them from Privet Drive in a flying car.

"There will be a display preceding the match." Hermione read aloud from her program.

"That is always worth watching." said Mr. Weasley. "The teams always bring creatures from their native land to put on a show."

The box started filling up after that. Soon they were joined by the Minister of Magic, who greeted Harry and Evie like an old friend, causing Percy to glower at them in jealousy the rest of the night. The night took a turn for the worst when the Malfoy family walked into the box. Everyone sneered in their direction.

"Good lord Arthur! How much did you have to sell to get all these tickets? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?" Lucius asked.

Ludo Bagman came waltzing in before anyone could return Malfoy's remark. "Everyone ready?" he asked brightly. "Minister-ready to go?"

"Ready when you are." Responded Fudge as he took his seat. Ludo took his wand and performed a spell that caused his voice to fill the stadium. First he introduced the Bulgarian National Team Mascots.

"I wonder what they brought." George said.

"Veela!" cried Mr. Weasley.

Evie was about to ask what veela were when she found her answer on the field as she looked through her Omnioculars. She suddenly felt inadequate, they were perfect. Their skin seemed to glow, their hair fanned out behind them without wind. She looked around the box and saw that all the men were transfixed, including her brother and Fred. She decided to do her best to snap Fred out of his trance. She grabbed his hand and whispered in his ear.

"Fred, look at me or I'll give all your toffees to your mum." was all she had to say to get his attention.

"I was going to jump down on the field and tell them how I invented Quidditch." He told her. "Thank you." He added giving her hand a squeeze as the music stopped and Hermione scolded Harry for almost crawling out of the box. Fred saw Ron shredding his shamrock hat and pointed him out to Evie. They laughed together as Mr. Weasley stopped him from ruining his hat further.

"And now, put your wands in the air for the Irish National Team Mascots!" Ludo's voice rang through the stadium as what could only be described as a green-gold comet zoomed into the stadium. Fred was reminded of Evie's eyes when they were in the wardrobe; they had been that exact color. Suddenly it split into two comets which flew to the goal posts at opposite ends of the field. Fred's eyes were on Evie as the rainbow arced between the two comets. She had never seen something so beautiful, and neither had Fred. When he looked back the comets had joined to make a giant shamrock that began to fly above the stands raining down gold coins. Ron went crazy over the gold coins, scrambling to pick them up.

"Leprechauns…" Evie muttered as she watched the shamrock dissolve and the tiny men with their tiny beards drifted down and sat on the side of the field to watch the match. When Ludo started to announce the players, Fred, George and Evie took to mocking Ron after his outburst when Krum flew out.

"It's him! Oh Harry, do I look okay?" cried George causing the trio to roar with laughter. Ron however grew very red in the face and began to stammer.

When the match started Evie was surprised at how much she enjoyed it. Fred and George had been right; it was the greatest match she'd ever seen. Ireland was incredible; before she knew it they'd scored the first goal. She quickly became caught up in the excitement of it all and was jumping and squealing with Hermione as Ireland scored twice more. She'd never had so much fun watching Quidditch before. There was nothing, and no one, to worry about. Since Harry's first match the game had held nothing but anxiety for her, she was always frightened for her brother's safety when he took to the field. She admired Harry's skill with a broom, but he'd risked his life playing Quidditch as many times as he took on the Dark Lord. But this was so much more than the school matches. Everyone had a target on their backs, and it was ten times more intense. She grabbed onto Fred's arm when the two seekers went into a nose dive. She buried her face in his shoulder when it became apparent that Lynch was going to crash.

"Evie, he's okay. You can look now." Fred said reassuringly. Evie thanked him as she pulled her head away. Faster than anyone had thought possible Ireland pulled ahead by one-hundred twenty points; after that the Bulgarian team began to play dirty. The first foul caused a scene that had the whole stadium in a fit of tears, they were laughing so hard.

The veela had begun to dance again just as the referee landed in front of them. He was so over come that he started primping and flexing for the whole crowd to see. Everyone took their eyes off the game to watch as a mediwizard ran across the field and began kicking the referee in the shins. Evie passed her Omnioculars to Fred when she could no longer take watching the scene. The whole ordeal ended in two penalties. Evie watched in a mix of horror and delight as the match grew ever more violent. The Quidditch World Cup had converted Evie to a fan of the sport. So much so, that she joined the whole of Ireland's supporters in shouting "Foul!" when Moran, one of Ireland's chasers, was nearly knocked off her broom. Below a small war had broken out between the team mascots. The leprechauns were throwing rude signs at the veela who had begun throwing balls of fire at them in return.

"I'll never look at a veela the same way again." Fred and George said seeing the transformation that took place. Almost as simultaneous as Fred and George speaking in perfect unison, three things happened. A veela threw a ball of fire at the referee, catching his broom tail alight, Krum was hit in the face with a bludger, and Lynch had gone into a dive after the snitch. Despite being covered in blood, Krum took off after Lynch. Without realizing it Evie had grabbed hold of Fred's hand. She took up the chant of 'please don't crash' while Fred was silently hoping Krum would catch the snitch and give him and his twin the money they needed to open up shop straight out of Hogwarts. Only one of them was given what they asked for. Lynch crashed and Krum caught the tiny golden ball. Fred and George cheered the loudest, while Evie and Hermione took to jumping up and down.

"He was very brave, don't you agree Evie?" she asked leaning forward and watching Krum land through her Omnioculars.

"Oh yes. Quite brave." Evie placated her friend. Inside Evie was laughing at Hermione's inability to hide her school girl crush on the famous seeker.

Soon the small box was over crowded as they were joined by both teams and the Quidditch World Cup. Hermione could barely contain herself as Krum walked into the box. Her internal laughter was cut short when she saw Krum's eyes widen and what looked to be a smile when he saw Hermione. It wasn't long before they were headed out of the top box, and back into the tent.

"Don't tell your mother you gambled on the match boys, she'll have all our heads." Mr. Weasley told the twins.

"Fear not Dad," Fred said placing his arm around his father's shoulders. "We have plans for this money., plans that don't involve Mum confiscating it."

Instead of asking what those plans were, Mr. Weasley offered everyone hot chocolate before sending them off to bed. The girls barely had time to fall asleep before they were awoken by shouts inside and outside the tent.

"Ginny! Hermione! Evie! Get up! Now!" Fred and George were shouting.

"'S' matter, Fred?" Evie asked getting out of her bed.

"Just get your jacket and your wand! Quickly!" he said, fear taking over his face. The girls all threw on their jackets and rushed out of the tent to a frightening scene. Evie gasped at what she saw, a group of wizards had captured a family of, Evie could only guess, Muggles and had them flying through the air. You couldn't see the wizards' faces due to the masks they wore, but Evie could make out the Muggle man clearly as they came ever closer. The Muggle man was the campsite manager they had met that morning. Bile rose in her throat when she noticed just how young the children floating in the air must be, they couldn't be more than two and three. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Percy came running out of the boy's tent fully clothed.

"We're going to help out the Ministry!" Mr. Weasley shouted to them. "You lot, get into the woods, deep as you can. And stick together!" and with that they were off towards the mass of masked wizards. The kids stood and watched for a moment longer before Fred grabbed hold of Evie's hand and George grabbed Ginny's.

"C'mon, we need to get out of here!" Fred said pulling Evie towards the woods. They ran head long into the trees and had made their way through the woods. Not long after they entered to forest, Fred, George and Ginny could hear Evie crying and they stopped. "Evie, are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, I'm scared. It's so dark, and something inside me is telling me those were _his _followers back at the camp." She said through her tears.

"_Lumos!_" Fred lit the tip of his wand before pulling Evie into a comforting hug. "Even if they are, if we keep moving they won't hurt us." He told her.

"Where's Harry?" she said suddenly pulling away from Fred's chest. "I don't see him! _Lumos!_" she shouted and began searching for him.

"Evie, we have to keep going! Where ever he is he's got Hermione and Ron with him." Ginny said placing her hand on Evie's arm. "At least you know Hermione is good under pressure and can handle the two of them."

"Promise me he'll be okay." She said looking to each Weasley.

"He'll be okay, I promise." Fred told her as he held out his hand to her. She took it and they began to run again. Fred and Evie led the way to a clearing. It was small and had just enough room for them to sit and wait.

"This should be good, you reckon Fred?" George asked his twin. They looked around and could see no light in any direction.

"Yeah, this is far enough. Let's sit down." He said. As he sat down he pulled Evie onto his lap. She quietly curled up on his lap and buried her head into his chest and cried. The four of them sat in silence listening to the sounds in the distance which drowned out Evie's quiet tears. Fred took to smoothing Evie's hair as he cradled her petite form to his chest. She had nearly cried herself to sleep in his lap when his voice rumbling through his chest brought her back to the present.

"Bloody Hell!" he said looking up at the sky. Everything around them was lit up with an eerie green light. Evie dried her eyes before looking up at the sky.

In the sky was a large skull with a serpent in place of a tongue. It shone in the night sky, as if it were made up of hundreds of emerald stars. Through the screams Fred, George and Ginny heard their friend mutter four words.

"No. Please god, no." Evie pleaded with the sky.

"Evie, what's going on?" Ginny asked looking from the sky to her friend's frightened face.

"That's his mark. Lord Voldemort's mark." She said so low, they barely heard her.

"Evie, are you sure?" Fred asked looking into her eyes.

"Fred, when I'm not causing trouble with you, I'm in the library with Hermione. I saw that mark in a book about the war. They conjured it after each kill." She said standing up. "It's quiet. We should be safe to head back now." Evie sounded detached, like she had crawled into herself so deep to avoid feeling anything and Fred couldn't blame her. They all got to their feet and headed back to the camp grounds. When they got back the sight they found was heart breaking. Families stood around ruined tents, while others worked to put out the fires.

"Fred! George! Ginny! Evie!" Bill's voice rang out to them. The eldest Weasley boy came running toward them. "Where are Ron, Hermione and Harry?" Bill asked, fear evident in his voice.

"We lost them in the dark." Evie said matter-of-factly. She was only vaguely aware of Bill asking if she was okay and Fred's answer as he grabbed her hand and led her into the tent. Bill offered each one of them a cup of tea as they waited. Evie accepted but didn't drink a sip as she watched the entrance of the tent from her spot on Fred's lap. She took small comfort in the feel of his arms around her waist. If Bill thought anything of the display they said nothing.

Ten minutes had passed when Bill got up and poked his head out of the tent. Evie seemed to come alive again when she heard Mr. Weasley's voice confirm that her twin and his friends were safe with him. She turned in Fred's lap and hugged him tightly.

"You were right." She whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek. "Thanks." When Evie turned back around everyone was safely in the tent.

"Did you catch them, Dad?" Bill wasted no time questioning.

"No." answered Mr. Weasley, his head hung low. "We only found Barty's elf holding Harry's wand. Unfortunately we're none the wiser to who actually conjured the Mark."

"What!?" Bill, Charlie and Percy shouted.

"Harry's wand?" Evie and Fred said together.

It was then that Harry, Hermione, Ron and Mr. Weasley together explained what happened in the woods after they were separated. With everyone on the same page, Percy started defending Mr. Crouch's decision to free his house-elf, which ignited an argument with Hermione. Everyone was bathed in the awkward tension of the fight that no one, save Ron, dared to interrupt.

"Can someone explain what that skull thing was and why everyone was so scared of it?" Ron said over whatever it was that Percy was saying.

"I already told you Ronald, its You-Know-Who's symbol!" Hermione huffed. When Ron still looked lost Mr. Weasley stepped in.

"It hasn't been seen for thirteen years." He said to his youngest son. "Everyone was afraid it meant You-Know-Who was back."

"But it's just a shape in the sky!" Ron said throwing his hands up.

"That was what Voldemort and his followers sent into the sky each time they killed." Evie said coldly. "People would come home to find the mark over their homes, knowing inside their family lie dead." She finished, the tears returning to her eyes.

"Didn't help tonight, that's for sure." Charlie said. "Sent the Death Eaters running, they all Disapparated before we could unmask a single one!" he lamented.

"Why'd they run?" Evie asked. "If they really were Death Eaters, they wouldn't have run, would they?"

"They denied him and lied to say out of Azkaban, didn't they?" Bill said. "I'd bet they will be the most frightened if he comes back."

"So, whoever conjured it, were they showing their support or trying to scare them away?" Hermione asked.

"We may never know, but what we do know is that only Death Eaters ever knew how to conjure it." Mr. Weasley told them as he collected the cups of tea from the table. "It's late, if we don't get back before your mother hears what's happened she'll be worried sick and I'll never hear the end of it. We'll get a few more hours of sleep before catching a Portkey out of here. Girls, you're staying here."

Bill, Charlie and Mr. Weasley gave up their bunks for Ginny, Hermione and Evie. Evie got into her bed and tried to fall asleep, but each time she closed her eyes all she saw were flashes of green followed by the Dark Mark. She didn't sleep the rest of the night, and was the first out of bed before the first rays of sunlight started to creep into the tent.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or profit from this. Unless you count the awesome feeling when someone reviews. :) So, you should, uh… review. **

**Note: I feel really really bad that it has taken so very very long to update, but I got a 3.4 GPA this past semester!**

Mr. Weasley had the tents packed up before the sun had risen above the horizon. It was a short walk to the Portkeys and when they got there Mr. Weasley had a rushed discussion with the keeper and joined the queue. It didn't take long before they took an old rubber tire back to the hill from the previous morning. The walk back to the Burrow seemed longer than before, and Mrs. Weasley was waiting outside for them and came running to meet them.

"Thank goodness you all are alright!" she cried throwing her arms around her husband's neck. "I was so worried! Oh boys…." Mrs. Weasley let go of her husband and grabbed her twin sons and hugged them as tightly as she could.

"Mum! You're strangling us! Mum!" George cried.

"All I've been thinking is that I shouted at you! What if something had happened to you and the last thing I said to you was about not getting enough O.W.L.s?" she sobbed.

"Come now, Molly, we're all okay," Mr. Weasley soothed leading her back to the house. They all crammed into the kitchen as Mr. Weasley read the paper. A horrible woman by the name of Rita Skeeter wrote a ridiculous article trashing the ministry.

"That woman has it in for the ministry! She's been saying for weeks that our efforts to regulate cauldron thickness…" Percy began.

"Hey Perce," Bill yawned. "Shut up."

After finishing the article Percy and Mr. Weasley left for the ministry. Harry, Hermione and Ron left for Ron's room. Evie knew that he was taking them up there to talk about the dream he had. She accepted a cup of tea from Charlie as she sat down at the table. They were all exhausted but only Evie looked it. Her inability to fall asleep after seeing the Mark showed on her face. Her eyes could barely stay open and there were dark circles under her eyes, but she refused to sleep yet. Just as she finished her tea, Ron and Harry came into the room, Firebolt in hand.

"Wanna play Quidditch?" Ron asked. The question had barely left his lips when the four boys at the table jumped up and ran out the door. Evie laughed and cleared their cups from the table for Mrs. Weasley before heading outside to watch them play. They split into teams of three; Bill, Charlie and George were on a team against Fred, Ron and Harry. Evie cheered her lungs out as Fred, Ron and Harry won. Evie yawned and decided it was time for her to get some sleep. Fred and George watched Evie and everyone head back inside before George turned to his brother with a smile on his face.

"So Fred, you and Evie! Snogging in the wardrobe!" he laughed.

"Yeah, hope I can talk to her about that soon…" Fred said.

"FRED! You snogged her and haven't talked to her about it?" George asked shocked.

"Well we didn't exactly have time did we? What between the World Cup and running for our lives." Fred pointed out.

"Right… well are you going to go talk to her or not?" said George.

"She's sleeping." Came Hermione's voice from behind them.

"Well, when she wakes up can you keep Harry busy so I can talk to her?" Fred asked his little brothers friend.

"Sure, just don't hurt her, okay?" Hermione said.

"Well, I can honestly say I don't plan to." Fred laughed.

"Fred, this is no joke! She's fancied you since first year!" she chided him.

"'Mione, this is the last thing in the world I'd joke about. If I hurt her, I'm honestly more afraid of what she'll do to me than anyone else." He told her as she walked away.

Evie woke up three hours later and headed downstairs to join everyone else. She was feeling much better, though she was still tired. She was about to head into the living room with everyone else when she heard Fred whisper her name. She turned around to see him standing on the back porch waving for her to join him.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked once she was outside.

"Okay, I guess. Still pretty tired." She shrugged.

"Come here," he said pulling her into a hug. "George reckons we should talk."

"And what are we talking about?" she asked looking down at the ground.

"That kiss…" he mumbled as his arms dropped and he turned away. Evie felt the tears begin to form in her eyes so she sat down on the porch.

"Oh…I understand. You don't have to tell me, I'm sorry I got the wrong idea." She sputtered out. "But you kissed me and…"

"What? NO!" he said dropping down in front of her. "I just want to figure out what we're doing and how to deal with Harry."

"So you don't think it was a mistake?" she asked as she dried her face.

"No," he said.

"Well, our options are we do nothing and forget it ever happened, we date in secret or deal with the overprotective wrath of Harry." She told him.

"I'm not overly fond of any of those options," Fred said sitting next to her. "But what if we just keep it secret for awhile, work Harry up to the idea of you having a boyfriend?"

"That could work." She said smiling. "I always said you were the smart twin." They laughed together as Fred leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

The next week flew by quicker than any of them could have thought. Fred and Evie would sneak off to the garden after dinner each night so they could spend time together without having to pretend they weren't together.

The morning of their return to Hogwarts, Evie woke to the sound of rain against the window. She was alone in the room when she woke, which she took to mean she'd slept in again. She dressed quickly and hurried down the stairs to the kitchen followed by Bill and Charlie. She flashed Fred a quick smile before she yawned. Mr. Weasley hurried into the kitchen and said his goodbyes before muttering something that sounded like "mad-eye" and Disapparating.

"What's Mad-Eye up to now?" Bill yawned.

"He claims someone tried to break into his house last night, God bless him. Your father is off to smooth things over." Mrs. Weasley responded. George then made an off-hand comment about Mad-Eye's sanity.

"George! Your father happens to think very highly of Moody!" she scolded before she left the room.

"Well, Dad collects plugs, doesn't he?" Fred whispered to Evie and George, but Bill heard him as well.

"Moody was a great wizard," he told Fred. "A good friend of Dumbledore as well!"

"Yeah, well, Dumbledore isn't exactly normal either, Bill. I mean, I know he's a genius and everything…" Fred said.

"Who is Mad-Eye?" Evie and Harry asked together.

"He's a retired Auror," Charlie said, but upon seeing their confused faces he decided to explain further. "a dark wizard catcher for the ministry."

After breakfast, Mrs. Weasley used the telephone in the post office to get three taxis to take them to King's Cross Station. After they were all crammed into the taxis, Evie, Fred and George planned more about how to sell, and make, more Weasley Wizard Wheezes products at Hogwarts. They were all feeling quite proud of themselves when they got out of the taxi at King's Cross.

After several vague hints about what to expect at Hogwarts that term Fred, George and Evie joined Lee Jordan in a compartment on the train. The second they entered Fred pulled the blinds on the door and the windows down.

"Oy! What's that about?" Lee asked.

"Privacy Lee, Evie and I require privacy." Fred explained as he sat down across from his long time friend. Evie took the seat next to Fred as George sat next to Lee.

"Did you two do something? Did you set off fireworks again Fred?" Lee asked excitedly. When he got no answer from Fred or Evie he turned to George. "Well, did they?" he asked.

"No," laughed George who then pointed to Fred and Evie who had begun to make out on the seat across from them. "They are secretly dating."

"Don't tell anyone," Fred said coming up for air.

"Especially not my brother," Evie warned. "It might just be the last thing you do all year. No, but seriously, tell him and he may just hex you for being the messenger."

"Right, well, George," Lee said turning back to the other Weasley in the compartment. "We should change into our robes, you think?" he asked. George agreed just to suppress a laugh. Evie and Fred burst out laughing once they were alone in the compartment.

"Did you see his face? I almost felt terrible!" Evie said as she caught her breath.

"No less than he deserves." Fred grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Evie questioned as she sat up straight.

"He's never liked you, Evie," he admitted. "Never thought we needed a little girl following us around."

"I…" she stared across the compartment to the empty seat Lee Jordan had been sitting in moments earlier. "It explains a lot, but why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I knew he was just jealous. Before you came along it was just us boys," he told her. "And once we started hanging out with you, it was like he was left out. I think the biggest blow was when we gave you that map last year."

"But it was my father's! I know you didn't know that when you gave it to me, but he can't still be mad can he?" she asked.

"Apparently he can." He laughed as George opened the door to the compartment with his hand over his eyes.

"You had better be decent!" he cried.

"Get in here, George!" Evie yelled back. George entered clad in his Hogwarts robes without Lee. "He not coming back?" she asked.

"Nope. He's convinced you are trying to drive him off." George laughed.

"Well, I'm going to get changed, then check in with Hermione. Make sure she hasn't killed our brothers yet." She said giving Fred a quick kiss before leaving.

She was almost to the changing rooms when she was graced with the presence of the foulest person on the train.

"Weasley," Draco drawled. "I'm surprised you even have robes to change into."

"Malfoy, I thought you'd have figured out who I am by now." Evie sighed.

Draco had called her a Weasley since Harry and she had turned down his offer of friendship their first year.

"I would have thought by now you would have realized they gave you away for more food." He spat. "You do spend your summers there don't you?" He walked away before Evie had time to respond.

She changed quickly and headed towards the compartment Harry, Hermione and Ron always shared. She joined them and instantly noticed Ron's poor temper.

"Malfoy been here already?" she asked.

"Yes," Ron growled. "Said my father doesn't know anything about what's going on at Hogwarts this year because he's too junior…"

"Our father you mean," Evie laughed. "for you see, I'm really Ron's twin sister, but our parents had to trade me for more food!" she cried placing one hand on her heart and turning her head away in mock shame. The four of them burst into tears they were laughing so hard.

"How'd you come up with that?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy told me. Still refuses to accept that I'm not a Weasley. Well, I can't judge him too harshly, a brain that small…" she said.

They talked for awhile, Evie succeeding in lightening the mood. She left them in good spirits as she headed back to her compartment with Fred and George. She was just about back to the changing rooms when she ran into Fred who had come looking for her. She took in the sight of him in his school robes, and briefly wondered if there was anything he could wear that wouldn't look good on him. She loved how the Gryffindor house colors made his hair stand out, and how the robes showed off his square shoulders.

"I just passed Malfoy on the way here. He said something about finding my long lost sister or something." Fred said as they turned around to head back to their compartment.

"Oh, that would be me. He informed me on my way to getting into my robes that I'm your long lost sister, traded for food." She laughed.

"I'll kill him. Term hasn't started yet and he's already…" he started.

"Already what? Opened his mouth? He hasn't even pulled out his more colorful insults yet." She said trying to calm him down.

"Just give him time! I'm sick of him insulting you. And my family." He said through clenched teeth.

"Fred, he's just a stupid git. Let's get back, the train will start slowing down soon, we're almost to Hogwarts." She said as her words became reality. The train had started to slow, causing her to fall into Fred as the whole train jerked.

When the train finally came to a stop in Hogsmeade Station Fred and Evie caught a carriage to Hogwarts with George and Angelina Johnson. As the carriage fought the raging storm up to the steps of Hogwarts castle, Evie looked out over the grounds and wondered what the place had in store for her this year.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I just play in the sandbox and dream. **

**Note: Sorry about the long breaks. Life is getting in the way and I dislike it greatly. School mixed with romantic drama is not fun, but this is! I'm trying my hardest to make time for it, fitting it in between studying and working and pulling my hair out! Enjoy!**

Their carriage made it to the front of the steps without blowing over. The storm had become so strong Evie was convinced some of the first years would end up in the lake. Fred and George helped Angelina and Evie out of the carriage and up the steps. They were all relieved to be inside Hogwarts castle and out of the rain. That is until all four of them were hit suddenly by water balloons. Looking up they saw Peeves, the school's poltergeist, holding a bag full of water balloons.

"Peeves! We're already wet! Isn't this a bit overkill?" Evie laughed.

"NO NO Potter-girl!" Peeves cackled as he zoomed to a spot over the entrance to the Great Hall. "Just kill enough!"

They all laughed, except Angelina, she'd always loved Fred and George's pranks, but Peeves went way beyond what she thought was acceptable. The four students ran into the Great Hall and narrowly avoided being hit again.

Professor McGonagall was rushing out of the hall as they entered and took their seats.

"Looks like Peeves' fun is about to be cut short." George laughed.

"Shame, wonder what has him in an uproar?" Fred wondered as they were joined by a soaking wet Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Hope they hurry up with the Sorting! I haven't seen one since my own." Evie said.

"I, for one, just want to hear the news about what's going on here this term." Fred said.

Evie almost jumped out of her seat when she felt the light tap on her shoulder, but turned around to find her friend Jane standing there.

"Jane!" she squealed as she jumped up and hugged her friend from Ravenclaw. Jane happened to be Seamus' older sister and had played a large roll in Seamus forgiving Harry after he hexed him last year.

"Missed you at the cup!" Jane said letting her arms drop back to her sides. "Saw those three."

"I was with those three." Evie laughed pointing to the twins and Ginny.

"I should have known." Jane laughed "Well, I should get back to the Ravenclaw table, see you little brother!" she added to Seamus.

As Jane sat down at her table Professor McGonagall led the first years in for the sorting. She felt that the song that year was more beautiful than the one it sung at her sorting, leaving her feeling rather jealous. Gryffindor got plenty of new students and soon their plates were filled with food.

"Lucky you have a feast at all." Nearly Headless Nick told them as he appeared in an empty seat next to Ron. "We had some trouble in the kitchens earlier."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Peeves, naturally," he told them. "He wanted to attend the feast, but you all know how uncivilized he is. Thankfully the Bloody Baron put his foot down and told him no."

"That explains the mood he's in. What'd he do?" Fred asked as he piled more onto his plate.

"His usual, had the kitchens swimming in soup before he was done, terrified the house-elves." He said.

Hermione dropped her goblet on the table, spilling pumpkin juice everywhere.

"House-elves at Hogwarts?!" she breathed horror-struck.

"Uh-oh…" Evie whispered to Fred. "I know that face." She watched as her friend pushed her plate away and refused to eat.

"What face is that? Disgust?" he asked.

"She's planning something. Mark my words; she'll disappear to the library more than usual." She said stealing a bit of treacle tart from his plate.

"Oy! Get your own food!" he laughed as he pretended to be appalled and protect his plate. Evie laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

"SO!" Dumbledore's voice rang out through the Great Hall causing all eyes to meet his.

"If I may ask for your attention once more, there are a few notices. As always, Mr. Filch has asked me to tell you the list of banned items has been extended. For the full list, some four hundred items, can be viewed in his office on the ground floor." he continued on about the forest and Hogsmeade.

"I must also, painfully, inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch cup is not to take place this year." He paused here to listen to the sounds of outrage. He gave a silent chuckle to see the Fred and George too upset to speak.

"Due to an exciting even taking place at our school this year! It is my pleasure to announce that Hogwarts will be hosting an even these coming months, one that has not been held in a century. The Triwizard Tournament!"

"You're joking!" Fred exclaimed sending the hall into fits of laughter.

"I assure you, Mr. Weasley, I am not joking," he laughed. "Though I did hear one this summer you would enjoy." McGonagall cleared her throat at this. "Another time perhaps."

He went on for a few minutes longer about the history and purpose of the tournament before informing them that only students 17 years of age could enter. She had never seen Fred and George so outraged.

"They can't do that!" said Lee.

"We'll be seventeen in April, why can't we give it a go?" George said.

"Well they're not stopping me." said Fred. "Think of it George, a thousand Galleon prize money!"

With that they headed off to Gryffindor tower. The whole way up, Evie helped Fred and George plan ways to fool the impartial judge Dumbledore had mentioned. Hermione seemed lost in thought the whole way up and didn't bother to lecture the twins about the dangers of the tournament or the ludicrous idea that they could fool a judge with aging potion.

"Password?" said the familiar portrait of a fat lady in a lavish pink silk dress.

"Balderdash." said George.

They all climbed through the hole behind the portrait and entered the common room. Everyone had already made it to bed, but a warm fire still blazed in the fireplace. Hermione gave a grunt of disapproval and stormed up to the girl's dormitory.

Harry and Ron climbed the staircase to their dormitory, leaving the trio downstairs planning the gradual theft of the necessary ingredients from Snape's private stores. Before long George left for his bed and left Fred and Evie alone in the common room.

"If this works, and you're chosen, you'll be careful, yeah?" Evie asked taking George's spot next to Fred on the one couch in the common room.

"What could be more dangerous than sneaking around behind your brother's back?" he asked. "If I can do that, then I can battle any creature or take on any challenge."

"Sometimes I think you are too sure of yourself." She told him.

"Only when you're looking." He winked at her. Fred pulled her onto his lap and had her facing him before she knew what was going on. "I'll be careful, for you."

He kissed her then, but this was so much more than before. The kiss in the wardrobe had been tentative and shy, on the train it was mostly for show. This kiss however was packed with meaning. It felt like a promise with all its passion and she could feel herself melting into him. When they finally pulled away from each other, she couldn't think straight.

"I…that was….you….wicked." she said straining to complete a thought.

"Yeah… we should…bed?" he asked just as speechless as she was.

"Yeah, sleep is good." She nodded climbing off his lap and getting to her feet. Fred got to his feet then too and walked her to the door to the girl's dormitory.

"G'night." He said smiling down at her.

"G'night Fred." She said before disappearing behind the door.

Evie danced her way to her four poster bed, passing the sleeping forms of Hermione, Parvati, Lavender and Erin. Evie had never clicked with Lavender or Parvati but Erin was a close friend. She'd grown up in the same little hamlet in Ireland as Seamus and Jane.

Evie quietly changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. Before she fell asleep she envisioned Fred standing before the whole school that was cheering and chanting his name. He'd won the tournament and she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck and kissed her champion.

Evie woke up early the next morning and woke Erin up shortly after. Erin de Cogain was three inches taller than Evie and had the darkest auburn hair Evie had ever seen on anyone. And her eyes were the deepest green, almost the color of the rolling hills her country was so famous for.

"Erin! Wake up!" she said shaking her friend's shoulders.

"Gah! Evie?" Erin started awake and smacked her eager friend in the face in her fright.

"Ow! You hit hard!" Evie moaned as she cradled her face in her hand.

"Sorry, luv, but you know waking me comes with its risks," she yawned. "Why are you waking me up so early anyway?"

"Because Jane is always up early and I have something to tell you two! So get up!" she said throwing Erin's robes at her as she left the dormitory. She walked into the common room to find it empty except for a few nervous looking first years. She turned when she heard Erin's grumbles behind her.

"This had better be good Evie." She said as she followed her friend out of the portrait hole.

They saw Jane sitting by herself at the Ravenclaw table when they entered the Great Hall.

"Morning Jane!" said Evie as they sat down on either side of her.

"Well you two are up early." replied Jane.

"Evie has something to tell us." grumbled Erin.

"Yes, I do," she said buttering some toast. "But if I tell you, you can't tell Harry."

"Who is he?!" Erin asked suddenly sounding more awake.

"I thought that was obvious, Erin." Jane commented. "Our Mr. Weasley has finally made his move."

"George?" Erin asked.

Erin was not a morning person and became easily confused if she didn't get a full ten hours of sleep.

"No!" Evie cried gaining the attention of the small group of Hufflepuffs that had just entered the hall for breakfast. "Not George, Erin, Fred."

"Oh… that makes more sense." said Erin, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"We've decided to keep it secret until we find a way to work Harry up to the idea." She told her friends.

"Good luck with that." laughed Erin.

"Well, what about the Yule Ball? Have Fred take you, telling Harry it's to protect you from other boys?" Jane suggested.

"Yule Ball?" questioned Evie as the crumbs disappeared from her plate.

"It's part of the tournament. It takes place on Christmas Eve. It's why dress robes were on our lists this year." Jane explained.

"Great, just what I need. A ball when I can't dance…" Evie lamented.

"I'm sure they will teach us something, Evie." Erin added.

"Either way, your brother and your secret boyfriend just entered the hall." Jane said pointing over Evie's shoulder to the entrance.

"I should join them, just don't tell anyone about me and Fred." Evie said leaving the Ravenclaw table and heading to the Gryffindor table on the far side of the hall.

Reaching the table, Evie took a spot between Ron and Fred so she could bounce between conversations. Fred, George and Lee were discussing the aging potion plan, while to her left Ron, Harry and Hermione were discussing their course schedules.

"Ugh, Double Divination this afternoon." Ron moaned.

"You should have dropped it like us, shouldn't you?" Hermione chided him while gathering a small breakfast on her plate.

"Ariththmancy is much easier and more practical." Said Evie before turning to join the twin's conversation.

"I'm not sure the aging potion is the way to go," Lee was saying. "Stealing from Snape is never easy, and often times not worth the risk."

"Are you telling me that a thousand Galleon prize and eternal glory aren't worth the risk of Snape catching us?" George asked astounded.

"Don't worry Lee, that's where I come in," Evie said jumping into the conversation. "I'll nick it for you so none of you risks being caught." She smiled. Now that she knew he couldn't stand her, she wanted nothing more than to gain his favor.

"That's our Evie!" said George as Lee snickered.

Evie's heart felt flattened upon seeing Lee's snicker. She'd never done anything to him so why was he so against her? She went into her own world, replaying the past three years in her head. She was only vaguely aware of what was going on around her as she searched for a moment in time that she was ever less than friendly to him. A moment, it was beginning to become clear, had never happened. She was snapped out of her thoughts at the sudden feel of a hand on her right leg. She looked up at the owner of the hand and found him looking at her then back down to his hand meaningfully. She looked down at his hand and saw a small bit of parchment peeking out under his hand. She tried to tone down her excited smile as she placed her hand over his as he was slowly sliding it off her leg, leaving behind the note hastily scribbled on the parchment which was no bigger than the palm of her hand.

_Meet me in the Trophy Room after classes_

The excitement at the thought of secretly meeting Fred was almost too much to contain.

"Oy, Evie! It's time for Herbology, get a move on!" came Erin's voice from behind her.

"Have the others gone already?" she asked looking around to find the rest of the fourth years exiting the Great hall already.

Evie gave a hasty goodbye to the twins and Lee, making sure to smile at Lee before rushing down to the Herbology Greenhouses. She would make him like her if it was the last thing she did.

"As a welcome back present, you will be receiving no homework!" Professor Vector said ending the class early.

Evie raced out of the classroom on the seventh floor, ignoring the calls of Hermione to join her in the library, and heading straight to the bathroom on the seventh floor. As she was checking her reflection in the mirror Angelina Johnson's reflection joined hers.

"Meeting someone special?" she asked breaking the silence in the bathroom.

"What makes you say that?" Evie asked, sounding like a frightened person hiding a secret.

"Evangeline Potter, I shared a carriage to the castle with you and Fred, you really think I didn't notice?" she laughed.

"Please don't tell anyone!" begged Evie.

"Why not? Does he want to keep it secret? Evie, you shouldn't stand for that! You should tell him…." Angelina started, but Evie cut her short.

"Nothing like that Angelina! I thought you knew the twins better than that! It's Harry…" she explained. "Harry is, well… overprotective. Even when we were kids, a boy so much as held my hand; he thought they were trying to steal me from him. It was hard growing up with just each other in a house filled with people who both feared and loathed your very existence. We don't want him to know until we find a way to ease him into it."

"Well, I'm sure he'll come around if you just tell him. But I won't say anything if you tell me one thing." She bargained.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Evie asked impatiently.

"Does George fancy anyone?" asked the suddenly very nervous looking Angelina.

"Not that I know of, but let me do some digging," she laughed. "I've got to go meet Fred."

"Thanks Evie!"

Evie made her way to the third floor quickly. She passed the statue of the one-eyed witch on her way to the trophy room. When she entered the room all she saw were the familiar cases of trophies. She found herself drawn to the cabinet that housed the Awards for Special Services to the School. Harry, Ron, Hermione and herself had received them after their second year. But the one that drew her attention was that of Tom Riddle's award. It still had not been removed from the cabinet.

"Well, Ms. Potter, glad you could make it." Fred said coming up behind her and putting his arms around her waist.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming." She told him as his lips planted tiny kisses along her neck line.

She leaned back into him as she brought her hands up and tangled them in his hair. She became aware of his hands moving up her body so slowly that it felt like he was leaving a trail of fire behind them. Up her body they went, then up her arms and his hands found hers and brought them down before he turned her around to face him.

"I missed you." He murmured before capturing her lips in a kiss.

"I… mis-sed…mmmm…you…too." Evie managed to get out between kisses.

As their lips moved in time with each other, Fred backed her up against one of the cases of trophies and let his hands roam her body. She let out a small moan as his hand grazed her breast on its way up to her hair. As if he had suddenly remembered something important he broke away from her, leaving her flushed and confused.

"I've got something for you!" he said by way of explanation. He pulled out two pieces of parchment. Nothing seemed to point to their being anything but ordinary, but Fred had enchanted them. "I call it the Vamoose Intimation parchment." He told her.

"You write on yours and it will appear on mine." He explained after she gave him a look of pure confusion.

"Vamoose? Really Fred?" she laughed.

"I thought it was funny…" he pouted.

"Are you trying to distract me from my studies?" she asked.

"Oh, you'll manage." He said kissing her again. "I need to go conduct a little business before dinner, see you in the Great hall?"

"Yeah, I need to go catch up with Ron and Harry." She said heading for the door leading to the corridor.

Evie was heading toward the grand staircase when she passed the one-eyed witch statue again.

"Well, well, well." came the slimy voice of the Potions master, Severus Snape. "What are we doing alone on the third floor by the statue of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor? Planning on sneaking into Hogsmeade again?"

"Not at all, Professor." said Hermione who had just come running up behind Evie. "She's been in the library with me."

"Is that so ? And what were you looking for in the library on your first day of classes?" he asked hoping to catch them in their lie.

"Elf rights." They said together. Snape's face fell instantly.

"Get along to dinner then. But don't let me catch you sneaking around here again, Ms. Potter." He seethed.

"Oh, you won't Professor. I have permission to go into Hogsmeade village this year." She said before skipping down the stairs to the ground floor.

"How did you know what I was doing in the library?" Hermione asked once they were out of ear shot of Snape.

"Hermione, I'm not as thick as Harry and Ron." She laughed.

"So what were you doing up there? You ran out of Arithmancy so fast!" she asked.

"Meeting Fred." Evie whispered as they came up alongside her brother and Ron.

"Miserable old bat!" Ron was saying.

"Lots of homework?" Evie asked linking arms with her brother. "Professor Vector didn't give us any!"

"Good for you two." grumbled Harry.

They had almost reached the queue to get into the Great hall when the most unpleasant voice rang through the hall.

"Weasley! Oh, Weasley!"

The four of them turned to see Malfoy standing at the base of the stairs flanked by his bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle.

"What?" said Ron.

"You're Father's in the paper, Weasley!" Malfoy laughed as he unfolded his copy of the Daily Prophet. He began to read aloud from an article written by Rita Skeeter.

"Imagine that! They didn't even get his name right!" he crowed before finishing the article about Mr. Weasley rushing to the aid of their new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Mad-eye Moody, the morning before.

"And there's a picture! You're parents standing outside, what is that? Is that your _house_?" Malfoy jeered. "Your Mother could do with losing some weight, couldn't she?"

Ron was shaking with fury, which usually meant he was seconds away from doing something stupid so Harry and Evie jumped in. Harry grabbed Ron's arm as he told Malfoy off.

"You two were staying with them this summer, tell us, is his Mother really that fat or is it just the camera?" Malfoy asked.

"Let's talk about your Mother," Evie said as Harry and Hermione held Ron back. "That expression she has, like someone's holding dung under her nose? Was it because you were around, or is she always like that?" Evie asked as she watched Malfoy go pink.

"Don't insult my Mother, Potter." He growled.

"Then keep your mouth shut!" said Evie before turning around.

She had barely turned her back than there was a loud band and she felt something white hot graze her cheek and the smell of singed hair filled the room. A large chunk of her hair fell to the ground as she reached for her wand. Before she had pulled her wand from her robes and turned around another bang filled the hall and she dropped to the floor and spun around to find herself staring at a white ferret exactly were Malfoy used to be.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Professor Moody was hobbling down the staircase, wand out and pointing at the small ferret cowering on the marble floor.

"Did he get you?" Moody asked as his normal eye searched her over for injuries, but his magical eye was pointed back in his head.

"No, just my hair." She said indicating the large portion of hair that was now several inches shorter than the rest.

"LEAVE IT!" he roared causing Evie to jump.

"Leave what, sir?" she asked more frightened than ever of her new professor.

"Not you…" he growled turning on Crabbe who had been attempting to pick up the ferret. As Moody started limping toward them, a streak of white told Evie that the ferret was running away to the dungeons.

But Moody was too quick, and with a flick of his wand the ferret was bouncing around the entrance hall while Moody shouted things like, "Coward!" and "Never attack a Witch or Wizard when their back is turned!"

The scene had gathered quite a bit of attention and there were cheers as the ferret bounced round and round the hall.

"Professor Moody!" a shocked voice broke through the loud cheers.

"Hello, Professor!" replied Moody.

"What are you doing?!" she cried.

"Teaching." growled Moody.

"Teach – Is that a student, Alastor?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Technically it's a ferret."

Evie watched in disappointment as Professor McGonagall changed Malfoy back and Moody escorted him to the dungeons to await Professor Snape and punishment.

"Don't talk to me." Ron said quietly as they sat down to dinner. "I need to fix that in my mind forever."

"Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret!" Evie cried out for the entire hall to hear.

Hermione tutted her disapproval and started wolfing her meal down so she could get back to the library.

"Don't tell us you're going back to the library!" Harry said.

"Got to, loads to do!" she smiled as she jumped up from her spot next to Evie.

No sooner had Hermione left the Great hall than her seat was taken by Fred, George and Lee taking the seats opposite him and Evie.

"Moody!" said Fred. "How cool is he?"

"Beyond cool," Evie said remembering the encounter in the entrance hall moments before.

"We had him this afternoon." Lee said.

They sat and discussed the lesson with Moody in length as they ate their dinner. When Malfoy finally walked in, looking still disheveled and glared directly at Evie, Fred noticed the chunk of hair missing from Evie's head.

"What was that about?" he asked looking from Draco to Evie. "And what happened to your hair?!" He tried to hide to some of his outrage, but failed.

"Malfoy was being himself so she set him right with a comment about his mum." Ron said.

"And her hair?" George asked expressing deep interest in the rest of the story.

"Well, Malfoy didn't like what I had to say, so he tried to hit me with a shot from his wand while my back was turned. I'll just have Erin fix it when we get back to the dormitory." She said calmly.

"He attacked you when your back was turned?" Fred burst.

Evie immediately grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed.

"Moody took care of it. Malfoy won't be trying that again anytime soon." Harry said.

"Turned Malfoy into a ferret and started bouncing him around the entrance hall." Evie laughed, trying to convince Fred to calm down.

Evie was glad that Ron and Harry were busy relaying the story to George and Lee so she could be checked over by Fred for any damage other than her hair.

"Fred, I'm fine, really." She said grabbing his hand that was now on her cheek. "Erin will just cut it all the same length."

"But he could have hurt you." He said.

"And if he ever does, you have my full permission to set him straight. But for now, let it go. He was a ferret for ten minutes; I think that is enough to make him think twice before trying to attack any of us while Moody is around." she said.

Once they had finished dinner Evie found Erin de Cogain right away and they headed up to the dormitory to fix her hair. Once Erin was done Evie looked into the mirror and saw her now jaw length hair and smiled. It was a big change from her mid-back length hair, but she looked good.

"I like it." Was all she said before rushing back down to the common room to show off her hair.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I profit from this story.**

The next day saw no further remarks from Malfoy, but since the incident with Snape on the third floor and Draco's attack, Snape had grown even surlier than before. She swore he followed her and Harry around everywhere they went. Potions was the worst part of her day because, not only was she forced to interact with Snape, but he didn't allow the use of quills or parchment so she couldn't even talk to Fred to make the time go faster. But she had a distraction in Neville who was beside himself with fear at Snape's new found outlook. Neville accidentally burned a hole through his cauldron and Evie stopped her work to help him clean it up, earning both of them detentions.

Evie brushed her detention off much easier than Neville did his. While she was forced to polish the trophy room, he was stuck disemboweling horned toads. But the following day brought Defense Against the Dark Arts, a class every fourth year had been waiting for since Fred, George and Lee couldn't stop talking about how amazing it was. Evie was especially excited because she hadn't seen Professor Moody since he turned Draco into a ferret.

When the time came for DADA, the fourth years lined up outside the classroom early, having cut their lunch short to get good seats. It seemed to take forever until the door suddenly flew open and Evie, Ron, Harry and Hermione rushed in. Ron, Harry and Hermione sat together as always so Evie took a seat next to Neville and Erin.

"So, straight into it then! Curses!" Moody began the class before the last person took their seat in the back. "Put those books away!"

Evie was humming with excitement, from what Fred and George had told her this class was going to blow her mind.

"Can any of you name the curses that are punished most heavily under wizarding law?" he questioned and Evie felt her body go ridged.

Ron was the first to answer, and his curse was one Evie had read about before. Shortly after arriving at Hogwarts Evie decided to read up on the wizarding war that took her parents lives.

"My dad did tell me about one," he mumbled. "Called the Imperious Curse."

"Yes, your father would know that one." said Moody.

He talked briefly about the trouble it caused the Ministry as he pulled a jar of spiders out of his desk. He placed it on his desk and pulled one of them out, holding it out for them all to see. "_Imperio!_"

The spider then began doing tricks as if it had been trained its whole life to do them. Trapeze acts, back flips, cartwheels, and dances. Everyone was laughing until their grizzly looking professor growled.

"Think this is funny?" he said jumping to his feet. "What if I did it to you? Had you jumping through flaming hoops?" The laughter was replaced by stunned, shocked silence. "Gives the caster total control. Now, another?" he asked the class.

Neville's was the first hand in the air this time, so quickly in fact, that he nearly hit Evie in the face as she shifted in her seat.

"T-The… The Cruciatus curse." Neville's voice managed to find its way out of his mouth after Moody pointed to him.

"The name's Longbottom is it?" he asked.

With a nervous nod from Neville, Moody removed a second spider and enlarged it for them. "_Crucio!_"

Evie watched as the spider shook and twitched in silent pain. She was fascinated by the sight, until she felt Neville's hand grasp tightly onto her own. His face was contorted in what looked like a mix of pain and fear.

"Stop it!" she shouted.

With one look at Neville, Moody stopped and shrank the spider to its proper size and replaced it in the jar.

This time when he asked them for a curse, Hermione was the only one to raise her hand. Evie wasn't sure she liked this class very much, and planned to tell Fred as much at dinner.

"Ah, yes," Moody's voice broke through her thoughts. Hermione must have answered, but Evie hadn't heard her. "The last and worst, Avada Kedavra… the killing curse."

At those words, Evie felt something stir in her mind, and then came the green flash that had haunted her dreams for years.

_"Lily! Take the kids and run!" James Potter's voice rang through his daughter's head._

_ There was a faint thump as footsteps echoed in her mind. Then a door opening and slamming shut. Lily was about to take her kids out of their cribs when the door burst open._

_ "Not my children! Please not my Evie or Harry!" Lily cried. A shrill cackle followed._

_ "Stand aside! I don't need to harm you silly girl!" _

_ "Not Harry! Kill me instead! Don't hurt them!"_

_ "I'm interested in the girl only! I will take her alive. Avada Kedavra!" _

The flash of light filled her memory as she remembered what she had never remembered before. He had been there for her, not her parents, not Harry. She was brought back to reality when Moody shouted "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

"Now, those three curses are known as the Unforgivable Curses, the use of which lands you in Azkaban with a life sentence. Quills out and copy this down!"

The whole walk to the Great hall, Evie kept replaying the memory over and over in her mind; haunted by the horrible voice declaring his interest in her alone. She knew she ought to go straight to Dumbledore, but she was scared what it would mean if she were right.

She ate her dinner in silence which caused Fred to watch her in worry. He was lucky Harry and Ron left the hall earlier than normal, and he seized this opportunity to ask Evie what was wrong.

"Evie?" he asked sliding into the seat next to her.

"Yes?" she responded in a far away voice he hadn't heard her use since she had seen the Dark Mark over the summer.

"What's wrong?" his concerned voice shattered her thoughts and brought her back to reality.

"Had my first Defense Against the Dark Arts class." She stated simply.

Fred's face must have shown his confusion as he looked at her, trying to find a connection to DADA and her current state of mind.

"We went over the Unforgivable Curses, Fred. I finally saw how my parents died." She looked into his pale green eyes. "Before, every time I remembered that night, I just heard their voices and saw nothing but green. Now I can see their faces… his face."

"Oh Evie…." He pulled her close and smoothed her hair.

"That's not all," she whispered. "I remember something new. But I don't know if it is real or not."

"What is it?" he asked as he pulled away to look down at her now tear stained face.

"I heard his voice telling my mother that he was only there for me, that he wanted me." She choked out, holding back tears.

"But… he tried to kill Harry…" Fred trailed off, trying to understand.

"He wanted me alive, Fred. He wanted to take me, if what I remembered is correct." She said.

"You need to tell Dumbledore, Evie." He told her.

"But what if I'm wrong? Or even worse, what if I'm right? I'd be the reason they're dead." She let her fears out.

"You can't think that Evie. Peter sold your parents out to him, if he hadn't done that then they'd still be alive. The fault is with him, not you." He told her.

With Fred's help, Evie stopped dwelling on the new memory and began to enjoy DADA classes, though nothing Fred could say to her assuaged her guilt about her parent's death. Hermione had finished her research in the library and forced Ron, Harry and Evie to join S.P.E.W. She made Evie Vice President, Harry Secretary and Ron treasurer. Evie forced the twins to join after promising to pay their joining fee.

Apart from DADA classes, Evie's stolen moments with Fred were her favorite part of the day. More than once they were chased out of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom by her distraught spirit.

"Get out! GET OUT!" Myrtle shouted for the third time that week.

"Come on Myrtle! If our roles were reversed, I'd let you snog your boyfriend in peace!" Evie countered.

"Well, I never had a boyfriend did I?" she squeaked out.

"Myrtle?" said Fred tentatively. "I know for a fact that Cedric is taking a bath upstairs in the Prefect bathroom."

"That Diggory boy?" she sputtered.

"The very one." He smiled at the glum ghost before him.

"Wheee!" she squealed as she plunged into the pipes.

"How could you possibly know Cedric is in the bathroom right now?" Evie asked.

"Simple, my dear," he said backing her against the wall. "I heard him invite Hannah Abbott to join him." He grinned.

"Fred!" she began to scold him but was cut off by his lips leaving searing kisses along her jaw line, ending with his lips crashing over her own.

So far Fred had been the perfect gentleman and had gone no farther than kissing, but tonight he thought he might try going a bit further. He brought a hand down from her hair and placed it on her hip pulling her closer to him. He started to let his hands wander leaving her hip and traveling up to her breasts. He waited for her to protest before he began to knead them gently. Evie broke the kiss then and let out a breathy moan that sounded strangely like his name. He lowered his lips to her neck and alternated soft kisses with playful nips as he listened to her moans.

Evie was so caught off guard by this sudden change in their usual routine she almost pushed him away until she felt a shock of pleasure course through her body at his touch. And when he started nipping at her neck she couldn't help but fist her hands in his hair and press her body as close to him as possible. It was his turn to moan as her hips bucked against his sharply. The whole exchange was enough to send Fred over board and he came right then.

Fred jumped back from her so quickly she felt like someone had dumped a bucket of icy water on her.

"I…I have to go." He said running out of the bathroom, his face the same shade as his bright red hair.

"What did I do?" she asked herself as she wandered absent mindedly from the bathroom and into the moving form of her friend Erin.

"Oy! Watch it, Evie!" she said as they picked themselves up off the floor.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she tried to keep the tears threatening to spill from falling down her face.

"What's wrong?" Erin asked as she steered her teary-eyed friend toward the Great hall.

"Something happened, but I don't know what." She whispered. She was going over it in her head. Something she had been doing a lot of recently, replaying things in her mind.

"I'm confused. What were you doing in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" asked Erin.

"I was with Fred. You know how we like to see each other before dinner." She said before her words caught in her throat again.

"Did he try anything you weren't ready for?!" she shrieked. "I'll set him straight! My Mum taught me this great hex for that stuff."

"No, I think I did something wrong. We were kissing and… well he did something new, and I don't know what happened, but he jumped away and ran off." She explained.

Her friend stopped dead in her tracks and began to laugh. Evie looked at her in confusion.

"What?" she cried over her friend's laughter.

Erin finally stopped laughing and straightened up to look her friend in the eyes.

"I forget sometimes that you don't have a mother to talk to about this stuff. It's hard without someone to explain these things to you." She said hugging her friend.

"Will you just tell me what happened to my boyfriend?" Evie whined.

"He," she laughed again. "he got a bit too…happy."

"Wha….OH!" Evie blushed. It was hard not having a mother to explain these things to her and she felt more than just a little embarrassed that the task had fallen to her friend to explain it to her.

They walked the rest of the way to the Great hall in silence until they saw a sign in the Entrance hall. The sign stated simply, that the students from the other schools would be arriving in one week's time, and that classes would end early for the welcoming feast.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and a Hufflepuff girl Evie didn't care to recognize were reading the sign as well.

"Wonder if Cedric knows? Maybe I should tell him!" she said walking away.

"Cedric?" Ron asked.

"Diggory," Harry answered. "Obviously he must be planning to enter the tournament."

"That idiot? Hogwarts Champion?" Evie started. "I'll root for Beauxbatons if that happens."

Erin agreed with her and they laughed together until they saw Hermione's disapproving face.

"He's not an idiot! You just don't like him because he beat your bo-brother at Quidditch." said Hermione blushing at her almost mistake. "I've heard he's a really great student and he's a Prefect!"

Ron snorted, mistaking her blush for a sign of a crush on Cedric.

"You just like him because you think he's handsome!" he accused.

That sparked an argument between the two that lasted until they were seated at their table. Evie saw Lee and George, but there was no sign of Fred. Evie sat with Hermione and Erin who did most of the talking while she waited for Fred to appear. When he hadn't shown up after ten minutes she said she wasn't hungry and left without touching a thing on her plate.

Fred had left the bathroom so quickly and was scared to face her again. He had run straight to the tower and into his dormitory to change. He stayed there, unsure of what he'd say when he saw her again. He'd never had that problem before. He'd made out with a few Muggle girls who lived in the village near his house, and he'd never lost control like that. Never. He heard someone enter the common room and start climbing the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

Evie headed up the stairs to Fred's dormitory after quickly checking the Marauders map once she was in the tower. She saw that he was pacing in the dorm and decided to confront him while she had the chance. She'd never once been in the boy's dormitory, though Hermione had more than once.

Fred jumped when the door opened and Evie stepped into the room.

"Fred? Do you think we could maybe talk about what happened?" she asked.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked stalling.

"Map." She laughed. "If you don't want to yet, I can wait."

"You aren't mad?" he asked. He had been sure she would be mad at him for running out like that.

"I was more scared and confused than mad. I thought I had done something wrong. But Erin told me…" she started but was quickly cut off.

"You told Erin?!" he yelled.

"Don't you yell at me Fred Weasley!" she shouted back. "I don't have a mother and my aunt never cared to explain these things to me! I was scared and confused when I ran into her, and she explained that I hadn't hurt you like I thought!"

"You thought you had hurt me?" he asked much more gently.

"Yes…" she whispered, lowering her head.

"You thought you hurt me, and I thought you'd be mad at me…" he chuckled. "So Erin explained what happened?"

"Yeah, she…uh…said you got too…" she trailed off too embarrassed to finish. "Was that my fault?"

"No," he said closing the distance between them and taking her into his arms.

"Fred? You up there?" Ron's voice drifted up the stairs from the common room.

"Hide! Quick!" said Fred as he pulled her onto his bed and closed the curtains around them.

"How does this help?" she hissed as the door opened and her brother's best friend walked in.

"Fred?" he asked walking over to the bed they were hiding in.

Fred shoved Evie under the covers and poked his head out to see not just Ron standing in front of him but Harry as well.

"Have you seen Evie?" Harry asked.

In the bed behind Fred, Evie tensed at the sound of her brother's voice. She knew he couldn't find her here, but she couldn't think of a way out of the situation.

"Why?" Fred asked, keeping an even voice.

"She left dinner without eating and I'm worried about her. It's not like her not to eat." Harry explained.

"I didn't hear her come in through the portrait hole, but I've been…uh…sleeping." He said, yawing for affect.

"Well if she did, she'd be in the dormitory." Ron reasoned.

"Which we can't get into. Perfect. I know she's hiding something from me." Harry said.

"What makes you say that?" Fred asked nervously.

"She's been sneaking around at night. She even stole the Invisibility Cloak from me!" he said.

"Oh! She offered to nick us the special ingredients we need for our aging potion!" Fred said cheerfully.

"Why's she doing it?" Harry asked accusingly.

"She fits perfectly under the cloak, is speedy and silent and she has the map. And she offered us her services." He smiled.

"That better be all she's offering." Harry muttered quietly.

"Oi! If you've got something to say Harry, then say it!" Fred said losing his temper.

"You've been spending a lot of time with my sister and I've noticed. I've also seen the way you look at her." countered Harry.

"And she's a big girl who doesn't need you attacking every guy you think might possibly fancy her!" shouted Fred.

Beneath the covers Evie covered her mouth and put her hand on Fred's leg to try and remind him to calm down.

"So you do fancy her then!" yelled Harry.

"Who does Fred fancy?" George said, walking in.

Evie sent up a silent thanks to George for his sudden appearance in the room.

"Evie!" Harry said.

"Evie? Our little Evie?" George laughed. "Fred, you can't be serious?"

"It's not a joke George!" said Harry.

"I think I would know if my twin had his eye on a girl, Harry." George said. "Now clear off! Erin went to check on her, if you wait in the common room I'm sure they'll be there soon."

George ushered them out of the room and down to the common room. Both Evie and Fred climbed out of his bed.

"That was close." Fred said.

"A little too close. You shouldn't have lost your temper with him, Fred." said Evie as she made her way towards the door.

"Did you hear what he said? He basically said he thinks I'd take advantage of you!" Fred hissed.

"I know, but what if he had found me, Fred? I'm beginning to think he'll only come around if we just tell him or make a public scene of it." She sighed.

"Should we go tell him now then?" laughed Fred. "I'm sure he'll come right around!"

"You'll ask me to the Yule Ball, right in front of him. He can argue all he wants, but I don't care." She told him. "He'll eventually have to come around to the idea, or never talk to either of us again."

"I like the sound of that. So, we're still sneaking around til then?" he asked.

"Yeah, see you downstairs?" she asked looking up into his face.

"Yup. I'll be down soon." He told her.

Evie stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss before sneaking out of his dorm and down to the girl's dorms to find Erin sitting on her bed.

"You're welcome. Yes, I do know how amazing I am!" she said smugly.

"Thank you Erin!" she said jumping on the bed and tackling her friend. "So how did you know where we were?"

"I guessed. Now, you had a headache, but feel fine now. We'll go downstairs and you'll ask George to come with you to the kitchens so you can get some food since you are now hungry. It must be George to avoid suspicion from Harry. Oh, and you so owe me big." She laughed hopping off the bed.

Over the next week, Evie and Fred decided to cool it a little so Harry would calm down. The day the delegations were due to arrive was the day Harry finally apologized to Fred.

The fourth year Gryffindor's were glad to see the end of Potions that day. Snape's mood had only gotten worse as the weeks passed. Before she knew it, Evie was on the grounds right outside the castle with the twins, Hermione and Erin at her side. After what felt like hours a huge carriage pulled by equally large horses came soaring over the forest and down right in front of the assembled students. A few moments after the carriage landed and emptied itself of the students and headmistress within, a massive ship rose from the lake.

As the students from the ship drew closer, Evie felt Hermione tense and grab her arm.

"Evie! It's Krum!" she hissed.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit, I just play. **

Evie looked where Hermione's eyes were fixed, and saw the attractive Quidditch player in the lead of the Durmstrang students.

"I don't believe it!" she whispered. "How's my hair? Too bushy?"

Hermione tried desperately to flatten her hair but it kept bouncing back out into its usual mane. Evie had never known Hermione to care much about her appearance.

"For heaven's sake!" Erin snapped, grabbing Hermione's hands and looking at her. "He's only a Quidditch player!"

"Only a Quidditch player? That's like saying Dumbledore is just a wizard! I had no idea he was still at school!" she gushed.

As they entered the school they passed a group of girls talking animatedly about Viktor. They began fighting over a tube of lipstick after discovering none of them had a quill.

"Really!" said Hermione disdainfully. "At least I'm not that bad." Erin and Evie laughed at her before taking their seats.

Both Ron and Hermione were upset when the Durmstrang students sat at the Slytherin table. The feast began and Evie was excited to see plenty of foreign food mixed in with their usual offerings. She'd been talking animatedly with Erin almost twenty minutes when a girl from Beauxbatons walked up to their table.

"Excuse me, are you Evie?" she asked causing the whole group to look from the girl to Evie.

"Uh, yeah." She said.

"Jane is your friend. She asked me to say hello." She said sounding bothered. "May I have the bouillabaisse?"

"Have it." Evie said defensively as she pushed the dish towards the girl.

"You are finished with it?" she asked stamping her feet impatiently.

"Yeah." Ron said surprising everyone. "Yeah, it was excellent."

The girl grabbed the dish and turned and glided to the Ravenclaw table, sitting herself down next to Jane.

"She's a veela!" Ron croaked to Harry and the twins.

"Don't be stupid. No one else is gapping at her." Hermione said not taking her eyes off Viktor Krum.

Hermione had been watching him since he had sat down across the hall with the Slytherins. Evie could tell he noticed her looking, because every once and a while he would look up ever so slightly and blush.

"She's not a normal girl!" he insisted. "They don't make them like that at Hogwarts!"

Evie noticed that Erin suddenly became very violent with the food on her plate and with her goblet full of pumpkin juice.

"They make them just fine at Hogwarts." Fred said looking sideways at Evie.

The feast ended shortly thereafter and the Triwizard Tournament began. Evie, Fred, George and Lee raced off to the disused bathroom that was their store and the location of their aging potion ingredients. They began brewing straight away and the potion was done brewing around midnight.

"Right, just one drop each." Evie said getting her dropper out. "Don't want you getting too old."

"This had better not back fire." Lee said before accepting his drop.

"Evie is the top of her class in Potions. And much better than George or I could dream of being." Fred said accepting his drop.

When they were done, Evie pulled out the map to check to see who, if anyone was on the seventh floor. After determining there was no one on the way back to the common room they set off.

They woke a bit later on Saturday than they meant to, but they were still much earlier than normal. They rushed down the stairs to the entrance hall to find it packed with people. They made their way through the crowd and soon Fred was standing right in front of the thin golden circle floating around the stool that held the Goblet of Fire. He took one look at it and walked right through it, George took an excited leap after him. Before either of them could put his name in the Goblet, however, they were thrown out and landed across the hall. Evie and Lee ran over to them and watched as they grew long white beards.

"I knew this was a rubbish idea!" Lee shouted.

"I did warn you," came a deep chuckle from the Great Hall. "You'll need to see Madame Pomfrey. She's already tending to two other students who decided to age up a bit. Though neither of their beards is anything like yours. Who brewed your potion?"

"I-I did sir." Evie mumbled.

"Wonderful! No wonder their beards are so long! Oh wonderful! Minerva will be pleased to hear that one of her students nearly tricked my line!" he walked away whistling towards Professor McGonagall's office.

"Well boys, let's get you to Madame Pomfrey." laughed Evie.

"I don't know," said George. "I'm rather fond of my beard now."

"George, you look ridiculous!" cried Ginny who had just joined the group of students gathered around the Entrance hall. "What did you do to my brother's this time?"

"Oh, you know, just brewed them a perfect aging potion that nearly tricked the age line. Dumbledore rigged it to give beards to anyone not old enough." She laughed.

It took an hour to remove their long white beards because George's kept growing back. Once they were out of the hospital wing they headed out to the grounds to enjoy their Saturday. They could see the foreign students exploring the castle grounds and looking nervously at the tree line of the forbidden forest.

"Let's have some fun with the new students, shall we?" Fred asked offering his arm to Evie.

"We shall." She laughed taking his arm.

They walked over to a group of boys from Beauxbatons and smiled. Evie let go of Fred's arm and took a step closer to the boys.

"Bonjour! J'ai vovlo dire bienvienue à Hogwarts. Voulez-vous des bonbons d'Halloween?" said Evie surprising the Beauxbatons students as well as her two best friends.

"Mais oui! Merci beaucoup!" replied a good-looking boy in the front. "You speak French."

"Mandatory in the Muggle school I attended before coming here." She said handing them a bag of candy. "Enjoy your sweets!"

They walked away quickly toward Hagrid's hut and disappeared into the pumpkin patch. They hid behind a pumpkin roughly the size of Hagrid and watched as the group of three students all ate their candies.

"What are those? They didn't look like Ton-Tongue Toffees." Fred asked.

"I call them Ghostly Gummies." She said as three ghostly apparitions appeared out of no where and started chasing the French students around the grounds.

"Evie, I could bloody well kiss you!" Fred said spinning her around the pumpkin patch.

"Why are you going to kiss my sister?" Harry's voice broke through their gleeful celebration.

"Because she is a genius! I didn't know just how brilliant she was until she gave those guys her first invention!" he laughed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked from his spot leaning against Hagrid's hut.

"I invented a gummy that conjures a ghost to follow the eater around. Ghostly Gummies, I call them." She explained holding one out to her brother.

"Evie, do you really think it wise to treat our guests that way?" Hermione scolded her.

"Oh it was a harmless joke! But we should really head up to the castle now. It's time for the feast!" she said skipping away, effectively ending the conversation she knew was rattling around in her brother's brain.

They all caught up with her at the steps of the school and they entered just behind the Durmstrang lot. Evie suppressed a shudder at the bats flying around the hall as decoration for the holiday. They took their seats and ate in rapt silence, all anxiously awaiting the end of the feast and the announcement of the school champions. After what seemed like hours their plates cleared and Dumbledore rose from his seat at the top table.

"In one minutes time the Champions names will be called. I ask that when you are called you come here and exit into the chamber," he indicated the door behind the staff table. "And await your first instructions as Triwizard Champions!" Dumbledore said to the eager students who were now all on the edge of their seats.

The next second all the lights in the hall went out, except the icy blue flames of the Goblet. Evie watched as the flames turned red and shot out sparks. As Dumbledore reached the Goblet a long flame shot out sending a piece of parchment floating down towards his out stretched hand.

"Durmstrang's Champion is," he called out. "Viktor Krum!"

Hermione let out an ear splitting scream as the hall erupted into cheers for the first champion as he disappeared into the next chamber.

"The Beauxbatons Champion is Fleur Delacour!"

Evie and Hermione shook their heads as Ron and Harry gaped at the girl with the long silver blonde hair as she walked past them and up through the door. Every Hogwarts student took a collective breath in anticipation of the Hogwarts Champion.

"Our Hogwarts Champion is, Cedric Diggory!" said Dumbledore with a smile.

The Gryffindor table grumbled along with Ravenclaw and Slytherin, but the cheers of Hufflepuff drowned them out. Cedric reached the door behind the staff table and turned his head and winked before entering the chamber.

The table broke into disappointed chatter as Dumbledore went on about supporting the Champions, but he broke off with the rest of the school when something incredible happened; the Goblet turned red again and shot out a fourth slip of parchment. Evie's heart sank as their headmasters voice cut through the silence.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry sat stunned and didn't budge until Hermione shoved him out of his seat. He picked himself up off the floor and hurried up to the staff table. Evie grabbed Fred's hand and squeezed. Once Harry was through the door Dumbledore asked the students to head to their dormitories. Fred, Evie and Hermione stayed behind.

"Ms. Potter, I assure you, your brother will be up in the dormitory soon. But you must wait for him there," said Professor McGonagall.

"But Professor, this has to be a mistake!" Evie begged. "He can't be a Champion! There are only THREE Champions in a TRIWIZARD Tournament!"

"Be that as it may, you must go to Gryffindor Tower immediately, Mr. Potter will join you in time." She said ushering them out of the hall.

When they finally reached the common room the whole house was ready for a celebration. Someone had smuggled food from the kitchens, Seamus had a banner ready to drape on Harry when he entered. None of this was what Evie wanted to see, nor could she handle any of it. She ran off to her dormitory followed by Hermione and Fred. Fred, however, was left calling after her at the bottom of the stairs he could not ascend.

Evie threw herself on her four-poster bed and cried for fifteen minutes before she was calm enough to speak. When she looked up, she found Hermione holding a huge book.

"Well since we both know he didn't enter, that means someone very powerful, so that rules out all the students. But I've been thinking it over and each option is as unlikely as the next, except one. Karkaroff." She said opening the book. "He used to be a Death Eater."

"What book is that?" she asked drying her face as she sat up.

"The history of the Triwizard Tournament. Never has there been a case like this before. Someone must have tricked the Goblet into thinking there was a fourth school." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Hermione, I love you." She said jumping on her friend and hugging her tightly. "I'm going to go find Harry."

Evie rushed out the door and down the stairs and straight to the door to the fourth year boy's dormitory. She almost rushed in, but she heard Ron's strained voice through the door.

"You don't have to lie to me you know."

"I didn't put my name in!"

"Yeah, okay. I'm not stupid you know."

"You're doing a great impression then."

Evie backed away quietly and found her self going back to the girl's dormitory. She trudged to her bed and sat down staring at her friend.

"Ron doesn't believe him." She muttered.

"I didn't expect him too." Hermione responded. "He's probably jealous."

"He's mad isn't he?" asked Evie.

"Well, yes and no. We'll need to be up early so we can bring breakfast to Harry." She said closing the curtains on her bed.

Evie fell into a very troubled sleep filled with red eyes and cackling laughs; a dream that had been filling her head for weeks.

The next morning Evie and Hermione set off to get some breakfast for themselves and Harry. They had just reached the portrait hole when Harry emerged from behind it.

"Hello." Evie said holding out an offering of toast. "We brought you toast… want to go for a walk?"

"Yes, please." He replied eagerly.

They walked in silence down to the entrance hall and made their way out to the grounds. Hermione took the opportunity to inform Harry what happened after he left the Great Hall the night before.

"Well, of course Evie and I knew you hadn't entered yourself." She told him, much to his relief.

"My question is who did. No student could have fooled that Goblet into thinking there are four champions in a Triwizard tournament. We think…"

"Have you seen Ron?" interrupted Harry.

"Er….Well….That is…He was at breakfast." said Hermione, twisting her hands nervously.

"He still thinks I entered myself?" he asked.

"Well, I don't think so. At least… not really." said Evie.

"What does that mean? 'Not really'?" he asked turning on his sister.

"Harry! Isn't it obvious?!" Hermione jumped in. "He's jealous!"

"Jealous? Jealous of what? He wants some one to put him in a dangerous competition against his will?"

"Listen," Hermione said patiently. "It's always you two who get all the attention and you know it. Now, I know it's not your fault, and you don't like it, but- well- Ron has all those brothers and he has a really famous best friend so people just ignore him once they see you or his brothers."

"Tell him from me, I'll switch any time he wants!" said a bitter Harry.

"No one is telling him anything! Tell him yourself. That is the only way it will be sorted." Evie told him.

"I'm not going to chase after him trying to make him understand! Once I've broken my neck and almost die he'll figure it out." He said far too loudly.

Evie smacked him on the back of the head.

"That's not funny Harry! Now, you know what we need to do right?"

"Yeah, give Ron a good-"

"No! Write to Sirius! He wants us to keep hi-"

"Come off it Evie! If we tell him what is going on he'll come charging straight into the castle! Do you want him to get caught?!"

"Well, I…no." Evie said taken aback by her brother's callousness.

"I won't be the reason he's caught." He said walking away.

"If he wants to sulk and be a git, fine. I'll tell Sirius." Evie hopped up and ran off toward the Owlery.

_Dear Sirius,_

_ You told us to keep you posted on what's going on at Hogwarts. You may have heard that the Triwizard Tournament has been brought back this year. Well, Saturday night Harry was picked as a fourth champion. No one knows who entered him, but Hermione and I have our suspicions. He's taking this pretty hard, and I don't know what to do. Hope you're okay and Buckbeak too!_

_ -Evie_

_ P.S. Don't come storming into the castle, Harry will never forgive us. _

Evie managed to sneak over to a barn owl and attach her letter to it without Hedwig seeing. She and Hermione sneaked out and back up to the castle, but Evie was lost in her own head. Before she knew it she was standing alone outside of the portrait hole to the common room with no recollection of how she got there.

"Balderdash"

The common room was empty except for the Creevey brothers and Lee Jordan. Evie went to the couch and took the seat next to Lee. She needed a friendly face after everything that had happened since last night.

"Fred and George went looking for you." said Lee.

"Oh, thanks. I'll go find them then." She said bouncing up from the couch and walking away.

"This is why so many people don't like you two." He said. "You have to be in the spot light and you can't even admit it. You just show up and everything is about you."

Evie paused and processed what Lee had just said. She knew he was wrong, but she couldn't stop the tears from staining her cheeks. That was the second time that day that she had been told her family stole the spotlight, but it was the first time she felt attacked. But she pushed the lump rising in her throat down and turned to smile at Lee.

"See you later, Lee!" she said as cheerfully as she could manage.

Evie ran straight out of the common room to the one place she knew Fred would find her; the bathroom store. The minute she entered the disused bathroom she dissolved into tears. She sank to the floor against the wall and pulled her knees to her chest.

The room around her began to wash away. She couldn't believe people thought about her or Harry that way. She tried to stay in the background as much as possible, as did Harry. These things just happened to them! She wondered why it all happened to them, why He had come there that night. Why had Voldemort killed her parents and tried to kill Harry, but not her? She'd been dreaming of that night since her first week back. Each time it was the same as the flashback in class. Her parents trying to fight him off, those red eyes staring at her while he killed her mother. She shuddered as she thought about those eyes piercing into her very soul. The door opened then, and she saw the eyes of the only person in the world she wanted to see, Fred Weasley.

Fred had been looking for her all morning. He tried not to worry until he saw Harry storming back into the castle complaining to himself about how Evie just didn't get it. Fred knew she was scared for him, and here was evidence that they had just fought. George came running up to him then, late for their regrouping in the entrance hall.

"She's not in Myrtle's bathroom, nor is she in any of the classrooms on the second, third or fourth floors." Fred told him.

"I miss that map! I went to the common room and the Creevey brothers said Lee said something to her and she ran out." George said.

Fred thought about what his twin had just told him, Lee had said something to upset, Evie. Fred tried to understand why Lee had a problem, but for years he'd come up short of an answer. But if she was upset, there was only one place she'd be.

"I know where she'll be, the store!" he said. "She always goes there when she can't find us!"

Fred ran to the stairs and took them three at a time. He was running as fast as he could but he felt like he was getting no where. When he finally made it to the sixth floor and through the door to the disused bathroom that had been their store front for four years, he found her curled up against the wall crying and shaking.


End file.
